


Bound

by empatheticidiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Captive Situation, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Guns, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Making Out, Minor Character Deaths, Non-Consensual Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, referenced human trafficking, volleyball teams are now Japan's Special Forces teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticidiot/pseuds/empatheticidiot
Summary: He shot a hand out and grabbed your left wrist, tugging it up to stop you from taking another step forward. His breathing was labored, his face flushed, and his eyes darkened with lust. “I want to see you again,” he said. It was more of a demand than a simple statement.Your eyes ran him over from head to toe and back up slowly, the ache between your legs now reduced to tingling. You expertly maneuvered your wrist out of his grip. “I guess you’ll have to try to find me,” you said and flashed him the smallest of smiles before walking away.As the man watched you leave the club with your phone in front of your face, he smiled as he licked his finger that was coated in your essence.“I intend to.”*Tags will be added as story progresses*
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 113
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Mafia AU Oikawa story has been playing in my head for the past two months, and so I've decided to put it into writing :D
> 
> Please be advised that this fanfic will have themes of sex, rape, non-con BDSM, and violence. 
> 
> I'm not sure if what will happen will be considered as Stockholm Syndrome, but the tag was added just in case. 
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated! <3

Loud music pounded through the air, the bass from the tens of many subwoofers pulsating through the air hard enough where you felt your muscles pulsating in rhythm with it. Bodies gyrated against each other on the dance floor in front of the DJ while LED lights in different colors flashed on them, around them.

You sat at the bar alone, taking a quick sip of the cocktail in your hand before placing it on the counter. A meticulously painted nail glinted in the dimmed lights as you traced your finger lightly against the rim of the glass, keeping your onyx eyes at the only point of exit in the building.

A hand snaked its way around your waist. “What’s a sexy thing like you doing sitting here all by yourself? How about you come dance with me and my boys?” a voice cooed in your ear.

Your eye twitched in irritation, and you angled your neck around to look him square in the eye. “Get your hand off,” you demanded.

Instead of being intimidated, the stranger who wore transparent sunglasses and his hair in bleached spikes grinned before licking his upper lips which revealed a stud on his tongue. “Come on now, baby, don’t be like that. We just want some fun,” he crooned.

You held a hand up to the bartender who squared his shoulders and moved to intervene. “Three.”

The stranger raised a pierced brow. “Huh?”

“Two.” You pulled your blood-red lips up into a sinister smile. “One.”

The stranger only had a moment to blink before he found his face smashed into the bar counter and the hand that had been around you now twisted painfully around his back. “What the fuck!?” he shouted, trying to stand back up.

“Ah~ didn’t I warn you?” you sang, clicking your tongue in disappointment. You lowered your head to his. “A piece of advice, shithead. If a woman says to get your hands off her,” you began sweetly, then yanked his twisted arm back even further to the point where a little more would have dislocated his shoulder. Your voice lowered into a threatening tone. “You fucking take your hands off her.”

Once security came and threw the stranger and his crew out of the club, you sat back down on the stool and tossed some strands of your dark brown curls over your shoulder. Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka had been so thrilled when they heard that you were going clubbing before they pulled out their massive makeup sets, curling irons, brushes, and other hair products you had never seen nor heard of before. You had to admit that they did a really good job, but even so, you couldn’t wait to get home and wash it all off; it was starting to make your face feel heavier as time went on.

Your eyes flickered to the entrance where a head of spiked—why did everyone spike their hair these days—silver hair. Pulling out your phone from your black studded clutch, you dialed a number. “Hey, the package arrived,” you said in hushed tones.

The person on the other line chuckled after he shouted orders. “You sound like you’re ready to head home.”

You smiled easily now. “You know me, Daichi,” was all you said before hanging up, imagining him shaking his head.

The bartender slid another cocktail in front of you, and you blinked twice at it in surprise before looking up with a questioning look on your face. He smiled and nudged his head towards the other side of the bar.

Your eyes followed his direction and saw a man with brown side-swept hair and chestnut eyes who was half-concealed in the shadows making direct eye contact with you.

The bartender picked up your empty cocktail glass. “Definitely one of the better-looking ones here,” he murmured to you before moving to wash the glass.

You could only hum in agreement. There was something about the man that made you unable to break your gaze away from him. The corner of your lip twitched as you lifted your glass in his direction as thanks, and you maintained eye contact with him as you downed it one go.

The man lowered his glass of whiskey and sent you a smile that made your stomach flutter.

He was bad news.

You pushed against the counter as you stood up in your five-inch black strappy heels and smoothened your black high-neck, sleeveless bodycon dress that stopped just two inches past your ass; it covered everything you wanted it to cover but also covered nothing at the same time. Leaving a nice tip for the bartender under the empty glass, you chanced a glance towards the man across the bar and frowned when he wasn’t there anymore.

Straightening up, you made your way to the dance floor and shimmied your way through the crowd to the spiked, silver-haired target until you were within an arm’s length of him. Swaying your hips to the beat of the music, you lifted your left hand in the air, the lights being reflected off the ruby bangle you wore on your wrist.

From the corner of your eye, you saw Sugawara and Yamaguchi beginning to close in on your location; they were the least conspicuous-looking of the team to be stationed in the club with you.

You felt your other arm being pulled, and you found yourself in front of the target who looked at you with fierce eyes.

He licked his lips as he looked you over, placing his hands on your waist before pulling your body flush against him, your faces only centimeters apart. “How about you and I have a little dance in the VIP room?” he murmured, leaning in.

The sound of a handcuff locking was music to your ears.

Startled, the target looked down to see his right wrist handcuffed. “What’s the meaning of this!?” he demanded, looking up to see Sugawara holding the other end of the cuff.

Smiling, Sugawara jerked his arm away from your waist and around his back as he went to cuff the other hand together. “Actually, how about you and I have a little dance back at our headquarters?” he asked with a laugh.

As Sugawara took the target away through a sea of confused spectators, Yamaguchi turned to you. “Are you okay, (Last Name)-senpai?” he asked worriedly after having seen numerous men approach you during the entire night.

You nodded once and shooed him away. “I’m fine, thanks. Go help Suga take the bastard in with the rest of the guys,” you said, patting his shoulder.

Reassured, Yamaguchi gave you a firm nod before chasing after Sugawara and the target.

Once the confusion wore off, the crowd went back to dancing and grinding against each other on the dance floor.

You, on the other hand, were ready to go home and kick your feet up with some good snacks and some old school anime. Making a beeline towards the restroom, you took care of your business and stood in front of the mirror while washing your hands. You looked at yourself as you turned off the faucet. Yachi had given you a wing liner and smokey eyeshadow that brought out the intensity of your eyes and smeared a sinful red lipstick across your lips. Kiyoko had taken it upon herself to curl your hair and arrange it into a loose side-ponytail.

It didn’t look like you at all.

Sniffing, you took out the strap inside your clutch and let it hang over your shoulder before making your way out of the bathroom.

And bumping into a hard chest.

You took a small step back and rubbed your face. “Sorry, I didn’t see you…,” your voice trailed off as you looked up and saw the man who had bought you the drink earlier dressed in a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark-wash jeans.

He gave you the same smile from before and took a step towards you, making you take another step back in response. “No need to apologize,” he murmured.

The small dance continued until you found yourself literally backed into a dark corner. “Did you need something?” you asked finally once you found your voice.

He didn’t answer you, only reaching a hand out to touch your right arm and trailing it up slowly, leaving goosebumps along its path, until it reached your ponytail. With one firm tug, he pulled the elastic and watched with hypnotized eyes as your hair fell naturally down. “You’re very beautiful,” he finally said quietly, resting his hand along the side of your neck and feeling your pulse quicken at his light touch. It made him smile. “I don’t think anyone’s told you that tonight.”

“You’ve been watching me all night?” you asked, your attempt to sound nonchalant coming out more breathily than you had intended.

He chuckled as he took another step forward, chest pressed against yours. “It was impossible not to,” he responded, resting his other hand against your waist and pausing in his movements. “Should I be concerned about having my arm twisted if I kissed you?” he whispered, his forehead now pressed against yours.

Your head was swimming, the smell of sweet mint coming from him almost intoxicating. You lifted your face, your nose brushing against his. “Guess we’ll have to see,” you whispered back, your breath tickling his lips.

For the first time in your twenty-five years of living, you felt your body light up on fire as his lips caressed yours firmly, filling your senses and your mind with nothing but him. Your hands that had gripped the front of his shirt to pull him closer to you that was physically possible moved up so that your arms wrapped around his neck, and you angled your head to give him better access.

You let out a small moan as his tongue slipped into your mouth and worked his magic, the pool of heat in both your belly and in between your legs intensifying, at the same time that his hand on the back of your neck slid down to cup your right breast. You gasped in his mouth when he thrust a leg in between yours and your hips automatically bucked against it.

He broke the kiss first, a thin line of saliva still connecting your mouths together momentarily before he licked his lips and moved them to the side of your neck, making you flinch as he sucked and nipped the sensitive skin there. “Have you ever fucked in a club before?” he murmured into your ear, the hand on your breast now slithering down to your bare thigh and disappearing under the thin dress to rub against your soaked panties.

You bit into his shoulder to muffle your wanton sounds, your hips rolling forward in response.

There was a vibration against your back where your clutch was nestled against, and it took you a few seconds to register that a call was coming through.

And that you had forgotten to check-in with Daichi.

As if cold water had been dumped on you, your eyes widened as you pushed him away from you, your sudden rejection of him causing him to stumble back a few steps. What were you _thinking_? You were still on the clock.

Chancing a glance at the man who had the features of a fallen angel, too handsome for anyone’s own good, you realized you hadn’t been thinking at all. You’ve had boyfriends before and dated casually in the past, but this was the first time a man had been able to elicit a fire in between your legs, your guts, your _lips_ , to where you wanted to be touched more, where you wanted him to take you right then and there. Even as he stood a few feet away while also catching his own breath, you craved him more.

And it terrified you to want someone, a _stranger_ , as much as you did then.

You pulled down your dress and moved to walk past him. “I have to go,” you hastily said.

He shot a hand out and grabbed your left wrist, tugging it up to stop you from taking another step forward. His breathing was labored, his face flushed, and his eyes darkened with lust. “I want to see you again,” he said. It was more of a demand than a simple statement.

Your eyes ran him over from head to toe and back up slowly, the ache between your legs now reduced to tingling. You expertly maneuvered your wrist out of his grip. “I guess you’ll have to try to find me,” you said and flashed him the smallest of smiles before walking away.

As the man watched you leave the club with your phone in front of your face, he smiled as he licked his finger that was coated in your essence.

“I intend to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! <3
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! :D

You yawned as you walked towards the meeting room, your black stilettos clicking against the white tiled floor, oblivious to the fact that you misbuttoned your white dress shirt _and_ your black blazer; if your black dress pants had buttons, those would also probably be misbuttoned, too.

“(Your Name)!”

You turned bleary eyes to see Sugawara Koushi walking towards you with a smile. “Morning,” you mumbled.

He laughed as he walked with you down the long hall. “Want some of my coffee?” he asked, holding out the plain paper cup.

You wrinkled your nose. “No, thanks. I can smell the sugar and cream from here. How many packets did you put in there, Suga?” you groaned, the sweet smell making you want to gag.

He frowned and looked into the cup before taking a sip. “The usual, I guess,” he answered with a shrug.

Sawamura Daichi laughed as he met you two in front of the meeting room. He held out a takeout cup that had the label of your favorite café on it. “(Your Name) can’t handle anything sweet, Suga. Remember the company’s last Christmas party?” he pointed out.

“Ah…”

You snatched the cup out of his hand and sighed in happiness as you took that first, dark sip. “You’re a goddamn savior, Daichi,” you hummed with a grin on your face.

You ended up sitting next to Daichi and Sugawara as usual, and when the other members of the team filed in and took their seats, Ukai Keishin walked in and went to stand at the podium in front of the room with a stack of papers.

“Ahh, I want another assignment. Like a really cool one! A hit mission, or even a bodyguard for a celebrity!” Hinata Shoyo groaned from the front row, scratching the back of his head as his knees shook out of restlessness. The rookies had come back recently from their first assignment of assisting Daichi and Sugawara with capturing a local gang.

Kageyama Tobio slurped on his milk carton. “Just stick with getting better at basic training; your long-range shots still suck,” he grumbled.

Tsukishima Kei snickered from the row behind the two. “Says the guy who still panics when our team starts losing in practice matches.”

Yamaguchi Tadashi giggled from next to Tsukishima.

Nishinoya Yuu laughed boisterously from the back row. “Don’t worry about it, Shoyo! Keep training with us, and you’ll be one of the most requested agents in our team!” he encouraged with a thumbs-up, nudging the guy next to him.

Azumane Asahi sat up in his seat and sent a smile and a nod. “That’s right.”

You yawned and stretched your arms over your head. “I can give you some pointers on long-range shots, Hinata,” you hollered out.

When Hinata turned wide eyes to you, Daichi chuckled and patted your shoulder with a grin. “I know you rookies haven’t been with us for long, but (Your Name) is the top sniper among all the teams,” the captain explained.

Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “Please teach me, (Last Name)-senpai!” he shouted enthusiastically.

You couldn’t help but laugh and nod, making the rookie squeal excitedly.

Ukai slammed his papers down on the podium. “Everyone, shut up!” he shouted, his hands on his hips. When the noise died out, he sighed and signaled for Takeda Ittetsu who sat behind the laptop next to him to start the presentation.

The whole room became alert when the symbol of Aoba Johsai Group came on the screen in front of the room.

Clearing his throat, Ukai began, “Since our last meeting, the tensions between Aoba Johsai Group and Shiratorizawa Group have gotten worse. While Shiratorizawa hasn’t made any moves for a while, Aoba Johsai has made some power moves as of recent.” He changed the image on the screen to a color-coated map where red and mint were equally distributed in their province. “While Aoba Johsai hasn’t taken over any major territories, they are slowly taking over the areas around Karasuno, our, Headquarters and Dateko Headquarters, but not close enough where either of our squads can carry out a warrant to capture them.”

Daichi frowned. “And if this keeps up, there will be an all-out war between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai.”

Hinata looked confused. “Wouldn’t it be better for them to duke it out?”

“Dumbass, think of the civilians who’ll get involved in the crossfire!” Kageyama shouted.

“Oh right…”

Ukai knocked on the podium to get your attentions again. “Exactly as your captain said, the chances of a war happening grows every day we leave Aoba Johsai free to roam. And because no one in our province has the legal right to pursue action against them right now, we have no choice but to make this next mission a classified hit.” Pausing, Ukai turned his head and made direct eye contact with you. “(Last Name), you’ve been assigned the mission of taking out Oikawa Tooru, the head of Aoba Johsai. You leave tonight,” he ordered.

You stood up and squared your shoulders before saluting him. “Yes, sir.”

“Shimizu will provide you with the file.”

* * *

You sat at your cubicle and dropped the folder on your desk before leaning back in your seat and blowing the stray hair out of your face.

You had just wanted to grab some dessert and watch a sports anime at home all night.

Dammit.

Sucking it up, you sat up and flipped open the folder.

And your fingers froze.

The very eyes and lips that had ensnared you two weeks ago were staring back at you. And now you had a name to attach to those features.

Oikawa Tooru.

You slowly moved your fingers and lightly brushed them over his lips in the photo. Even though it had been two weeks since making out with Oikawa in the dark corner of that club, you still felt the tingle on your lips to this day.

You inhaled deeply and shook your head before slamming your hand down on his photo and turning your attention to the intel which wasn’t much; the folder had been one of the rare ones on the thinner side.

_Oikawa Tooru, currently 26 years-old, was recruited for Aoba Johsai Group upon completion of his studies at Aoba Johsai High School. Oikawa was stationed at the Argentina branch for three years before returning to Japan’s headquarters to take over as the head._

_Oikawa’s right-hand man is Iwaizumi Hajime, a longtime childhood friend, and his security detail is comprised of the powerhouse team from his volleyball days. Security team consists of:_

_Matsukawa Issei  
Hanamaki Takahiro  
Watari Shinji  
Kindaichi Yuutarou  
Kunimi Akira_

With each of the security team members, you read the brief bio next to their names. You scanned the other pages for typical travel routes and finances, but what caught your eye was the photo taken from an aerial view of the Aoba Johsai Group headquarters: there was literally a tall, thick wall surrounding the entire mansion, which meant finding a sniping spot was going to be tricky. It was also going to be tricky because they weren’t able to supply you with the headquarters’ blueprints.

You smirked. But they didn’t call you the best sniper for nothing.

Moving the papers back to the left side of the folder, you looked at Oikawa’s photo again and frowned.

 _I want to see you again._ The last words he had said.

You’d be seeing him soon. He could count on it.

There was a soft knock on your cubicle wall, and you turned your head to see Daichi leaning against it. “Hey.”

He motioned towards your folder. “You ready?”

You shrugged a shoulder. “Pretty much. It’s not my first hit mission,” you chuckled.

He laughed nervously, then scratched the back of his head. “Let’s go grab some lunch.”

After grabbing your usual at the snack shop inside headquarters, you and Daichi sat on a bench outside in the shade. You munched happily on a salmon onigiri and drank the soup from your bowl of cup ramen while Daichi slowly worked on his classic bento.

“Did the guy from the club say anything?” you asked, recalling what had happened two weeks ago right before your spontaneous make-out session.

He chewed on a piece of egg. “He’s adamant about being innocent, keeps demanding to be released,” he answered, picking up some pickled vegetables. “Suga and I are taking turns getting him to talk about Shiratorizawa’s leader.”

“Ushijima?”

Daichi nodded. “The tension between the two major groups are getting worse. The sooner we have intel on Ushijima, and the sooner you finish your hit on Oikawa, the sooner we can diffuse this ticking bomb in our province.”

“No pressure,” you muttered sarcastically.

He laughed and lightly nudged you with his elbow. “You’ve got this,” he encouraged.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you continued to eat.

When Daichi cleared his throat, you angled your head towards him as you slurped on noodles. “You know we’ve been friends since we both got assigned to the same team at Karasuno Headquarters,” he began, reaching up to scratch the side of his face as he turned to look at you directly in the eyes. “But I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

You froze, suddenly pausing in chewing your noodles with your chopsticks loosely holding onto the ends of the noodles in front of your mouth.

When you didn’t move, Daichi waved his hands frantically in front of your face. “Oy, (Your Name)?” he called out. “Don’t freak out, I wasn’t expecting an answer right away,” he added quickly as a last-second shot at reassuring you. Then he relaxed a bit as he smiled and stood up to head back inside. “I can wait until you get back to hear your response,” he said softly before waving and walking back towards the building.

You watched his retreating figure and frowned as you dropped your chopsticks and the noodles back into the bowl. “Daichi…,” you murmured.

When night fell, you headed into the locker room and geared up. You grabbed the black body gear, a skinsuit that would keep you warm in the chilling autumn nights and keep you disguised in the shadows. Because you were a sniper and would be in one position for an extended period of time scoping out the target, you couldn’t afford to be distracted by something like the weather.

In the weapons room, Hitoka simply stood to the side and watched as you crossed the room, not sparing any of the other high-tech guns in the room a glance, and grabbed your usual sniper. She watched as you delicately placed it inside its case before putting the case inside a guitar case. “Are you sure you don’t need any extra rounds?” she asked, furrowing her brows together.

You hoisted the guitar case over your shoulder and picked up your weekender bag of clothes. “I’m sure,” you said, turning to her with a smile. “One round is all I need.”

Hitoka grinned and nodded once. “So, you’ll be back within two days again?”

“Count on it.”

* * *

When you arrived at the hotel that was within walking distance to Aoba Johsai Group Headquarters, you quickly got ready for bed and flopped onto the bed with an audible sigh. You guessed having these paid hotel stays made the missions worth it. Somewhat.

You flipped over onto your back and reached over to grab the photo that was on the table next to the bed. “Oikawa Tooru,” you mumbled, eyes burning into his headshot.

His eyes seemed to stare straight back at you, his smile almost taunting you as if to say: “come at me, if you dare.”

You sighed and let the photo slip between your fingers, the photo fluttering down next to you on the mattress, before closing your eyes.

After you complete your hit on Oikawa, you’d go back to thinking about Daichi’s confession.

You spent most of the next afternoon walking around the area near the headquarters, the guitar case strapped to your back, with a cup of coffee and a pastry in your hands, both because you wanted to look like a tourist and because you couldn’t help yourself. When you couldn’t find a spot in any of the buildings surrounding Aoba Johsai Group’s massive fortress for a clean shot, you began walking towards the hills.

After pushing past dozens of trees on bushes that were out of the hiking trails’ ways, you managed to get a glance of the master bedroom’s balcony. It wasn’t much to work with, but a little spot was all you needed.

When the sun completely descended, you suited up in the body suit and became cloaked in darkness as you hid within the bushes at the edge of the hill. After setting up your sniper, you laid completely flat on the ground and looked through the scope, now able to clearly see the balcony just above the wall from your angle. The balcony had stone columns and railings, like something you would see in a Shakespeare play, and there were two lounge chairs in both corners with a large potted plant next to both of them. The doors to the master bedroom was also impressive, a deep red-brown wooden frame in elegant design with frosted glass.

You lost count of how long you had been in that position for, but you perked up when the doors opened and revealed none other than Oikawa Tooru himself dressed in a black suit walking out to the balcony, looking every bit as gorgeous as he did two weeks ago; photos, apparently, didn’t do him justice. You watched as he unbuttoned his cuff sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows, his face a landmine of stress with his frown and the lines on his forehead. You slowly set your aim on his forehead and held your breath as your finger cautiously moved towards the trigger.

A crunching sound had your finger moving away from the trigger, your head jerking towards the source of the sound from behind you. Your right hand moved to grab the knife from its sheath on your belt.

“ _Me~ow_.”

You relaxed and rolled your eyes, getting yourself back into your original position and looking through the scope again to readjust your aim.

You raised a brow when he turned his attention back towards the master bedroom, where a woman with large blonde curls dashed to him dressed in nothing but a sheer red babydoll lingerie. Fat tears rolled down her perfectly painted face as she clung onto his shirt, pressing her massive chest—you could only assume she was around a cup size D?—against him.

Turning your attention back to Oikawa, you watched as he closed his eyes and sigh out of irritation. He motioned to someone back in the room, and a man with pink hair—Hanamaki Takahiro, one of the Security Team members—came out and grabbed the blonde before dragging her away from Oikawa and back into the room and out of sight from you.

You rolled your eyes as there was rustling from behind you again. “Stupid cat,” you mumbled.

You waited patiently for Oikawa to turn his head again and waited as he slowly turned…

To smile directly towards you.

You jumped slightly, startled as his eyes directly met yours through the scope. That was all the reaction you had time for…

Because in the next second, a wet cloth covered your mouth and nose, the smell of chloroform knocking you out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments again! It's great feedback!
> 
> Quick notes:  
> \- I've changed the format from "(Your Name)" to "(Name)"  
> \- Reader's full name will be written as "(Last Name) (Name)"
> 
> As always, I'm always open to constructive criticism! :D

Daichi frowned when he saw that your desk was still empty.

“What’s wrong, Daichi-san?” Tanaka Ryuunosuke asked, walking by with a banana in his hand.

The captain scratched the back of his head. “I thought (Name) would be back by today. Has anyone heard from her?”

Tanaka shook his head. “Not that I know of. Isn’t she supposed to check in with you when she’s done?” he pointed out.

“No, she went on a classified solo before you came back from your assignment.” Daichi sighed, an uneasy feeling inside his gut. “I’m going to ask Michimiya and her team to locate her tracker.”

When he reached the tech department, he was greeted by Michimiya Yui jumping out of her chair. “Michimiya, can you locate (Name) for me?” he asked, skipping his usual greeting.

Michimiya sensed his urgency and nodded before leading him to her desk. “What’s her code?” she asked, pulling up the headquarters system that she had helped to design.

“Thirteen-eleven-zero.”

They waited for the tracking system to locate the tracker, and when the map came up with the marker indicating your location, both Daichi and Michimiya’s eyes widened in shock.

Daichi was running towards his team to grab whoever was available while Michimiya reported what they had seen to Ukai as an urgent case.

* * *

Your head felt like a boulder was sitting on top of it, and your eyes felt like there were weights attached to them. You felt sick to your stomach that you wanted to puke to relieve yourself of the feeling. You tried to open your eyes, but your vision was too blurry and made you feel even worse.

There were voices at a distance.

“I told you not to use too much anesthesia, Iwa-chan!”

“Did you want her waking up in the middle of the procedure?”

“There should have been—”

That was all you heard before you felt yourself drifting off again.

* * *

You turned your head and sighed peacefully. You had forgotten how good sleeping in had felt, with the spontaneity of your job.

Job…

You were supposed to take out Oikawa Tooru.

Your eyes shot open as you remembered what happened and sat up quickly in bed.

And strangled yourself in the process as you were yanked back down onto the bed.

You moved a hand to feel what’s around your neck, but you couldn’t move it lower than an inch before it was caught.

You turned your head to look at your wrist and saw there was a thick black leather strap around it with a short chain from the metal headboard attached to it. You could only move it within three inches of your face and no lower than your chin level.

It was also at this moment that you realized you were no longer wearing your black body suit as you could see the pale skin of your arms. You lifted your head from the pillow as high as it could go and saw that you had been dressed in a black silk negligee that went down to just above your knees, leave everything below bare. Judging from the scent of sweet floral on you, you assumed that you had been washed as well.

Just how long had you been out for?

Closing your eyes for a moment, you took in deep breaths to keep yourself leveled before opening them again to see where you were.

You had no idea. 

The doors leading to the rest of the house opened, and you turned your head to see your captor who was dressed in a dark brown suit today walk in with an easy smile on his face that grew when he turned his head and saw that you were awake. You remained quiet as he began peeling off the suit jacket, only flickering your eyes towards the double doors he had entered through that were now closed; you had managed to get a glimpse of guards outside the doors and a dark hallway that was barely illuminated.

Elated at having your gaze on him, Oikawa Tooru, who was now in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the dark brown suit pants, walked over towards you in long strides. “Did you have a good sleep, precious? I apologize if you're groggy; I know you're very sensitive to drugs, and I _told_ Iwa-chan to be careful about it, but it looks like he still overdid it,” he cooed slightly, reaching the bed. He didn’t bat an eyelash as his arm shot out just as your left leg snapped towards his neck, grabbing you by the ankle. “Considering you have this much energy now, I take that as a _yes_ ,” he mused, his hand holding your struggling leg steady as the other hand that was digging under the mattress produced a leather ankle cuff and made little work to strap it around your left ankle before using the chain that it was attached you to restrain it to the left bedpost at the foot of the bed.

You took what little distraction he had as he finished chaining your left leg and twisted your body as far as it would go and swung your right leg towards his face only to have it stopped suddenly by his right arm blocking it at the last second.

Oikawa shook his arm out as he shifted off the bed to grab another leather cuff, giving you minimal satisfaction of having done some sort of damage to him. He smirked as he wordlessly struggled slightly to take hold of your right leg in his large, strong hands before cuffing it and chaining it to the beam that went across the foot of the bed.

You glared at him as he straightened up to face you while on his knees in between your legs.

He smiled at your reaction as he heaved a sigh as he relaxed. The smile was predatory. “I finally found you,” he sang as his right hand lightly touched your left calf before trailing up your leg slowly, reminding you of your parting words of challenge the last time you had encountered him two weeks ago. He looked thoughtful as he took the sight of you in. “I was right,” he murmured, more to himself. “You _are_ more beautiful without the enhancements.”

You jerked your knees towards him in an attempt to fight back, your ankles trying to fight against their strong restraints but to no avail.

When he now hovered over you, his face now leaning down towards yours, you gnashed your teeth together before grinding your back teeth against each other. You froze when you didn’t feel any liquid go down your throat.

Oikawa chuckled as he was now down on his elbows that were planted on either side of your head, his hand now toying with a strand of your dark hair. “Did you think I wouldn’t know about what they do to agents inside Karasuno Headquarters? That they implant a capsule filled with a lethal dose of cyanide in the bottom-right molar?” His hand left your hair and lightly traced the healing stitches at the base of your neck that was just above the top of the leather collar. “That they place a microchip under the skin at the back of your neck to trace your location, your every movement?”

After a beat of silence, you finally spoke. “What did you do?” you asked quietly.

* * *

“Faster!” Daichi screamed at his entire team as they chased after the ship that was heading towards the United States, the blip on his tracking device from Michimiya beeping rapidly to imply that they were getting closer to your location.

Sugawara maxed out the speed of the boat as he tried to get the speed boat to get as close to the cargo ship so that the rest of the team could infiltrate it. “ETA three minutes!” he shouted.

Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to the rookies who sat at the back of the small boat, their hands on their weapons as they were all dressed in bulletproof vests and in tactical gear. The two nodded at the group, and the rookies nodded back, signaling that they were ready to follow their orders.

Daichi turned towards his team with a determined look on his face. “We have one mission, everyone! And that’s to rescue—”

His sentence was cut off as the ship that they had been trying to catch up to suddenly burst into flames from multiple explosions. He spun around with wide, horrified eyes at the wreckage. “(Name)!” he shouted as the tracking device suddenly went quiet, unable to detect your chip.

Asahi tightly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s torso as the captain tried to dive into the waters to swim towards the wreckage. “Daichi, stop! There’s nothing we can do right now!” he shouted, struggling to keep his friend from moving towards the edge of the boat.

A scream left Daichi as he struggled to take another step forward. “She’s a member of our team! We leave no one behind!” he screamed at his long-time friend.

Sugawara shut his eyes tightly as he stopped the boat, causing Daichi to turn frantic eyes towards him. “Asahi’s right, Daichi. We’d be putting our own lives at risk to find her with the entire ship in pieces and on fire,” he explained calmly, his lips trembling as he fought to hold his composure.

Tanaka rubbed the back of his head with a solemn expression on his face. “Daichi-san, let’s wait for the authorities to come and put out the fires first before going in to look for (Name),” he recommended quietly.

The whole team didn’t speak as they waited for the authorities to come. They didn’t speak as they slowly put out the fires on each piece of wreckage. They didn’t speak as they collected the floating debris from the waters.

They didn’t speak as Sugawara quietly moved the boat towards the burnt ship.

Daichi wordlessly led the team aboard what was left of the ship and started digging through the ship from top to bottom, leaving no piece of wreckage unturned.

By nightfall, Kageyama and Hinata finally spoke through their earpiece.

“Captain,” Hinata began slowly.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. “I think we found her.”

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to rush towards their location and surround what was left of what was presumed to be your body. The hair had been singed off, the skin completely burnt and rendered useless for a DNA test. There was nothing viable to use to confirm your identity as the fire had completely charred the body.

“Daichi,” Asahi called out softly, kneeling down and picking up a piece of plastic before standing and turning towards the captain. He silently held out the plastic for Daichi to take.

The captain picked up the plastic and choked back on a sob, the first tear escaping the corner of his eye. In his hand was what was left of the tracker that had been issued by Karasuno Headquarters, the small spot of orange that had survived the fire a sure indicator.

Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly to snap him back to the present and the current situation. “Daichi,” he whispered, unsuccessfully holding back his own tears.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut as he uttered out a grieving groan before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He took in slow, deep breaths before straightening up and contacting headquarters.

“Report, Sawamura,” Ukai answered.

Inhaling deeply and keeping whatever control he had left over his growing despair, Daichi’s voice shook as he finally said, “(Last Name) (Name), the sniper of our squad and Karasuno, is deceased.”

* * *

Oikawa brought the hand on the back of your neck towards his face and placed his index finger on his lips with a _hum_. “You’re dead to the world now,” he said simply, chuckling as he saw you pale. He moved his finger to stroke the side of your face. “You should thank me, precious. I just liberated you.”

You bared your teeth and jerked your head and hands forward as far as possible, the rage that had been growing inside you now bubbling out with a vengeance as you struggled against your restraints to somehow land a punch on his face or headbutt his nose. “Making me your prisoner is your way of _liberating_ me?” you snarled, your wrists aching as they strained against the chains that restricted their motion. When you were only met with laughter, you finally snapped, “What did you expect to gain from this?”

He abruptly stopped laughing and turned his chestnut eyes that had suddenly turned dark towards you. “You,” he answered in a low voice. “Just you.”

Whatever retort you were about to say just died in your throat as the intensity of his gaze speared through you like a jolt of electricity.

The corner of his lip twitched at your lack of response. “Seeing you that night,” he began, implying the event from two weeks ago, “I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Such a beautiful, _feisty_ woman, I couldn’t _not_ keep myself from approaching you.” He traced your lips slowly with his thump, his gaze on your nude, plump bottom lip. He chuckled slightly as he moved his thumb away just as you tried to chomp on it. “You’re like a drug, precious. One taste of you wasn’t enough, especially when I haven’t _had_ you yet.”

You bared your teeth at him. “Fuck you,” you growled.

He smirked as the hand on your face moved down towards the hem of the negligee and watched with amusement as you sharply inhaled as his finger lightly glided against the black thong that had been put on you. “Says the woman who’s already wet,” he murmured, amused at your lack of response. “Who would’ve thought the deadliest sniper in Japan’s Special Forces was into bondage.”

He retracted his hand and dug into his pocket. “I’m quite familiar with how you agents are trained to handle hostage situations. You’ve been trained to handle the most brutal forms of torture and pain without breaking,” he commented. “Electrocution, waterboarding, oxygen depletion, pepper spray, and I could go on and on.”

You tensed, bracing yourself for whatever torment he had planned for you.

But you let out a surprised gasp as you felt something cold enter you.

Oikawa loved seeing the sudden change in your demeanor as he had shoved the U-shaped pink silicone vibrator in your thong and into your core, one end now resting against the front wall of your cunt and the other end directly against your clit. “But,” he continued, his voice now husky, “you’ve never been trained to handle overwhelming pleasure.”

You let out a scream, your eyes wide as your back arched upwards as a sudden violent vibration from the device inside you ignited the nerve endings inside and outside of your core to oblivion.

He watched with wide-blown pupils as you gasped for breath and your thighs trembled uncontrollably while your hips continuously bucked forward. Unable to help himself, he lightly pressed against the vibrator with a finger.

When the vibrator hit a little deeper inside you, your vision went white as you let out a strange sound from your lips that sounded like a cross between a moan and a cry, your legs twitching sporadically as you felt yourself come violently.

The vibrator was turned off but remained inside of you, and you slowly came back down to earth as you struggled to control your ragged breathing and your twitching limbs.

To say Oikawa was amazed was an understatement as he stared at your flushed face in wonder for a few seconds before looking down at his hand that was now covered in your juices and glancing back up to meet your unfocused gaze. He hadn’t been expecting you to hit your orgasm so quickly. “Precious,” he called out quietly, “have you not been fucked for some time?”

You closed your eyes. “None of your fucking business, and stop calling me that,” you managed to say, your voice unsteady. You turned your head away from him. “If you’re going to fuck me, then hurry up and get it over with,” you mumbled, wanting to cover your face with your hands as the mortification of being so easily brought to orgasm by the enemy consumed you and filled you with shame.

After getting over his initial shock, he smiled at you once again. “If you think I’m going to rape you, you’re wrong, precious,” he pointed out, waving a finger in front of him. His eyes became dangerous as you opened your eyes to meet his gaze. “I don’t rape women,” he enunciated slowly, “Let’s get that straight.”

You raised a brow and shook your restricted wrists to make a point.

He shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “ _Ah~, I want you inside me, Oikawa! Please, fuck me!_ ” he said in a high-pitched, sing-song tone. Then his voice dropped as his face moved dangerously close to yours once again, the look in his eyes sending a chill down your spine again. “I won’t rape you, I promise,” he whispered sincerely, his breath tickling your lips.

“But I will make you beg me to fuck you, precious.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex, non-con penetration w/ toys
> 
> Iono, this chapter came out a lot more sexual than I had intended, but I hope it doesn't take away from the story!
> 
> Thanks again to all who commented and left kudos! ^^

“Kageyama.”

The genius with a gun and tactful thinking turned dark eyes to his orange-haired teammate who stood stiffly next to him in his black suit. “What is it?”

Hinata’s eyes were dry, but his teeth wouldn’t stop grinding against each other. “Is this…is this what’s in store for us at the end?” he asked quietly, hands clenched into fists by his side. “Is this our inevitable fate?”

The two rookies stared ahead at the black coffin that held no body as the priest continued in his sermon for the life after death.

The only sign of grievance that Kageyama had shown was his brows furrowed together. “We knew of the dangers that came with joining Japan’s Special Forces.” He said that, yet even he could hardly contain the anger welling up inside of him.

Tanaka bopped the two on the back of their heads with his knuckles, gaining their attentions. “Death is our inevitable fate. We just happen to dance with death a lot more than the normal civilian, and you need to accept that there may be a day when you’re sent out into the field and you or any of your teammates may never come back,” he muttered quietly to the rookies.

“However,” Nishinoya cut it, “when you’re out in the field, you give everything you’ve got to the mission. That way, when the worst scenario happens…” He paused to send a long stare at your coffin. “You won’t go with thoughts of regrets.”

Tsukishima tuned out of their conversation and focused back on the sermon. “They’re talking too much at a funeral,” he muttered under his breath.

Yamaguchi looked downward, trying to keep his face from freezing in the autumn winds by burying most of his face into his scarf. “But,” he began quietly, “they’re not wrong.”

When the priest finished and walked away, Ukai quietly walked to stand in front of his agents while looking uncomfortable in his own black suit; it had been some time since the last time he had had to attend the funeral of one of his own. “Take today off and grieve. If you need extra days off to regather your thoughts, just give me or Takeda a heads up and we’ll grant you those extra days,” he said quietly, then sharpened his eyes as he squared his shoulders upright. “But when you come back, you come back with a clear head.” He took the time to look at each agent in the eyes. “If you want someone to blame, you can blame me. I take full responsibility for what happened to (Name).”

“But, it was Aoba Johsai—”

Ukai put a hand up to cut that person off. “Aoba Johsai Group is indeed the main culprit. However, _I_ was the one who decided to take action against them through the classified channels.” He paused. “I was the one who sent (Name) into the field _alone_.”

Takeda placed a hand on Ukai’s shoulder before taking a step forward to speak. “It doesn’t matter who is to blame. We can’t bring (Name) back from the dead, no matter who we point our fingers at. All we can do from here on out is to carry on with dignity, that no matter what happens, we will not let a full-on war come about from the growing tensions between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa.” He turned his head to look at your coffin with saddened eyes. “That we will not let (Name)’s death be in vain.”

When the crowd dispersed to go to the restaurant as the funeral reception, Sugawara and Asahi waited for Daichi who remained rooted to his spot in front of the coffin.

After telling Asahi to go first, Sugawara walked up to Daichi and lightly punched him in the arm. “Come on, it’s getting colder out here. (Name) would probably scold you for potentially catching a cold,” he said, the strong chilly winds blowing his hair everywhere.

Even the cold wind couldn’t dry all of Daichi’s tears as they continued to trail down his face. He rested a hand on top of the coffin despite the fact that your body wasn’t inside. “I…really wanted a future with (Name),” he began, his voice thick with emotion. The hand on the coffin curled into a fist.

Sugawara couldn’t respond to him. He didn’t want to be the one who told him that you had never given him your response to his confession. He didn’t want to be the one who kicked his best friend when he was at rock bottom.

Daichi started to ramble. “I should have checked in with her more often. I shouldn’t have blindly assumed that the mission would go smoothly. I should have gone with her. I should have—”

Sugawara moved to stand in front of Daichi, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and shook him hard. “Daichi!” he snapped. “She’s gone! There’s no use dwelling on the things you could or couldn’t have done!”

Daichi snapped his head up, bloodshot eyes meeting Sugawara’s stern ones. “I wanted to protect her! I wanted to be the one to protect her with my own hands!” he shouted.

The silver-haired agent wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders as Daichi wept into his shoulder. “Well,” he mumbled gently, patting his back, “at the very least, we can hope that (Name) has finally found peace after spending seven years in this brutal line of work.”

* * *

You cried out as you were brought to what was possibly your tenth orgasm of the night. Your hands weakly gripped at nothing in the air as your chest heaved to get air back into your lungs, your voice hoarse. The muscles in your legs twitched involuntarily as the rabbit vibrator was finally turned off and removed. “No more,” you managed to whisper as you were coming down from the high. “No more, please,” you breathed out.

Oikawa, dressed in black sweatpants and a plain white v-neck shirt, hummed in displeasure as he remained laying next to you on his side with his head propped up by his hand. “That’s not what I want to hear,” he mumbled with a frown as he sat up to look down at your dazed and flushed face.

You flinched slightly as he moved to sit on his knees in between your legs, feeling his erection brush the top of your bare thigh. True to his word, Oikawa hadn’t forced himself on, or in, you in the three weeks that you had been in his captivity. But you wondered if it was only a matter of time before his patience would wear out.

Seeing your reaction to the brief contact, he couldn’t help but smirk as he rested a hand on your thigh and lightly rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin on your inner thigh, making you quiver at his touch. “All you have to do is beg for it,” he said as if it were so simple, moving his hand up your thigh slowly. His face leaned down, eyes smoldering. “Beg for me to stuff you with my cock. You know deep down that it’d feel much better than having these toys inside you.”

You didn’t have the energy left to give him a biting retort and instead turned your head to face away from him.

He chuckled once as he sat up straight again. “Such a stubborn woman.”

A gasp escaped you as your body flinched when you felt a finger lightly brush against your anal entrance.

His ears perked up as his eyes gauged your reaction. “Oh~ you’re still a virgin here? How cute,” he cooed, highly amused.

You inhaled sharply as you felt his fingers rub against your soaked vaginal lips and ended up choking on your breath as your body automatically bowed upwards in the instant you felt a slick finger slip into your asshole. Your shut your eyes tightly as you groaned when finger inside of your ass curled. “Stop, take it out!” you begged, moving your hips higher in an attempt to remove the finger yourself.

But he simply followed your movements easily and inserted his entire finger inside of you, enjoying the way you whined and mewled as his finger twisted and curved in different directions. “You say that but look how tightly you’re clenching around just one of my fingers.” As if to prove his point, he pulled his finger out to the first knuckle before thrusting it completely back into you, smiling as you let out a high-pitched squeal. “You secretly love this, don’t you?”

You finally felt like you could breathe as his finger finally pulled out, lowering your hips back down onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Oikawa opened the briefcase that sat at the foot of the bed and pulled out a string of small blue silicone beads and a bottle of lube. “Relax, precious. I’m going to make you feel pleasure you’ve never dreamed of feeling before,” he said soothingly as he generously coated the beads in the slippery liquid. Using one hand to press down on your abdomen to keep you still, the other worked to slowly insert the beads inside your anus one at a time.

You squirmed against his grip. “Don’t, don’t!” you cried out, trying but failing to bite back a whimper as you felt the beads slowly reach deeper inside of you, eliciting an unfamiliar sensation that spread through your lower back and legs as if your nerve endings were being sparked with electricity.

Once all the beads were inside you, Oikawa took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. “Blue is your color,” he commented as he gripped the looped end of the beads before yanking out all the beads in one firm pull, smiling as you threw your head back and moaned loudly. He looked down and was pleased to see your asshole twitching incessantly. “Well now, I guess that wasn’t enough for you. Dirty, _dirty_ girl,” he murmured before reinserting the beads inside you once more, ignoring your choked pleas as he quickly pulled it out again.

“S…stop,” you whimpered as the slicked beads slowly entered you again, but the rest of your words were replaced with a whimper as the beads rubbed against every bundle of nerve inside your ass as they made their quick yet violent exit. You could only helplessly twitch against the hand that still held your abdomen down, feeling your asshole widening and retracting against your control.

Sighing, Oikawa leaned forward to meet your tired eyes. “There’s no shame in vocalizing that you feel good,” he said easily, then lifted his hand that held the beads so that you could see the fluids trickling down the back of it. “You’ve become wet again just from this toy alone.”

You closed your eyes slowly. “Just stop it,” you wheezed out, still trying to catch your breath.

He sat back on his knees and put aside the beads to pull out the smallest anal plug in the briefcase and thoroughly coat it with lube. “Your body seems to be more honest than your words,” he mused as he slowly inserted the plug, watching as your asshole stretched just slightly to take in the new toy to its base.

You whimpered quietly from the sensation at being uncomfortably stretched and stuffed.

But he wasn’t done.

Your eyes shot open as you gasped as the rabbit vibrator was thrusted inside your cunt again. “Wait, sto- ah~n!” you whined loudly as the vibrator was turned on at low intensity, throwing your head back against the plush pillows under your head. “No…”

Oikawa was starting to lose patience with your stubbornness. “Are you sure you want to keep saying that?” he asked in a hard voice, his hand moving to the anal plug and flipping the switch up.

“Oh, _fuck_!” you gasped as the plug in your ass suddenly started to vibrate, intensifying the sensation that was already being transmitted through the nerves in the lower half of your body.

He moved to sit down next to your body, palming his twitching member that remained clothed in his pants as he watched you thrust your hips into the air, to the right, to the left in no distinct pattern while bucking them as your legs trembled helplessly and listened to your pleas and begging to _stop_ or _take it out_ become less coherent out of your mouth as you started to finally utter out the sexiest, most sinful sounds he had ever heard from your lips.

When he saw the tears begin to leak out of your eyes and the _look_ in them, he laid on his side right next to you and stroked your hair with one hand, his favorite part approaching. He cupped your face and moved his lips next to your ear.

“Come for me, precious,” he hissed.

You saw white as you cried out, “Oh, shit, _no_!”

Oikawa angled his head and watched amazed as a stream of liquid squirted into the air and towards the carpet in front of the bed. “ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” he murmured as your breath came out in whimpers and shudders and your body trembled and twitched in any and all directions. He turned his attention back to your face and smiled easily. “Good girl,” he praised, slightly sitting up as the hand that had cupped your face moved down, his smile turning into a dark smirk. “Now, _again_ ,” he demanded, switching the intensity of the rabbit vibrator from low to high. The hand that had stroked your hair grabbed your jaw before his lips crushed against yours, his mouth swallowing your screams and cries with his tongue shoved down your mouth as his other hand began thrusting the vibrator in and out of your drenched pussy. He kissed you senselessly, only giving you milliseconds to breathe in the moments when his lips briefly leave yours.

His lips finally part with yours, and you’re crying at this point with tears streaming down your face as he pushed the vibrator as deep as it would go inside of you, your g-spot being aggressively stimulated from both the rabbit vibrator and the vibrating anal plug. “N-no!!” you screamed on a sob as you viciously came.

On cue, Oikawa pulled both vibrators out and placed his hand in front of your cunt as your cum squirted all over his hand as it rubbed the fresh juice all over your lower region until your pussy gave all it had to give. He brought his wet hand to his mouth and stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of you on his tongue. His eyes roamed across your body, from your twitching and shaking legs, your throbbing and dripping holes, your heaving chest under the black nightgown, your limp hands, and your tear-stained yet flushed face with unfocused eyes that continued to emit tears as they closed shut as you fell asleep from exhaustion.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said quietly in amazement, entranced at the sight of you.

Once he wiped your body clean with a damp towel and thoroughly cleaned the toys, he climbed back into bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to your shoulders before slipping under them. He tucked your head under his chin and wrapped his arms around you, sighing contentedly before falling asleep himself.

And wondered how much longer it would take before you would finally beg for him.

* * *

Your eyes slowly opened as the morning sun hit your face through the frosted windows on the walls left of you in the large bedroom. When you tried to stretch your legs, you hissed and flinched at the soreness and aching from the lower half of your body.

“Good morning~”

You turned your head to see Oikawa fully dressed in a navy-blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket. You didn’t offer any words of greeting, as usual. When he finished tying his black tie, you had to restrain yourself from grimacing at how terrible he had tied it and refused to say anything nor comment on it.

He crossed the room from the walk-in closet and sat next to you, cupping the side of your face. He found the disheveled hair and tired expression oddly adoring. “I have a business matter to attend to on the other side of the country, so I’ll be gone for about a week.”

It was the first time he had spoken to you of anything other than sex.

He caught the look in your eye and smiled easily. “Didn’t my file say what I do in this group?”

You held his gaze for a moment, remembering the file—and the photo—perfectly. “There wasn’t much information in your file,” you finally said, your voice hoarse and quiet.

He let out an amused _hum_ , crossing his legs as he slightly turned his body towards you. “We’re a large distribution company.” He watched your eyes now focused and putting the missing pieces together, enjoying watching your mind work with his own eyes.

It didn’t take long for things to click. “Smuggling.” At his widening smile, you added, “Drugs.” That would explain his stint in Argentina; he was being introduced to the manufacturers of whatever drug was being brought secretly to Japan and the routes they take to ship it here. Your gaze trailed down to where his unbuttoned suit jacket revealed the concealed gun holster with a classic Glock-23 fastened to it. “Someone crossed you.”

“Hmm, more like I need to remind my employees who they work for,” he corrected with a shrug, saying it so casually that it reminded _you_ who you were dealing with. Then he frowned at the look you were giving him. “Don’t think you’re in a position to judge me, _precious_ , when you’re in the same boat.”

“The hell I am,” you all but growled.

He cocked a brow. “Really? When there’s an inconvenience in the province, who contacts who to handle their dirty work for them? Who calls the shots to remind the civilians living in Japan just what happens when someone breaks a law?” He lowered his face to yours with a dark look in his eyes. “You have a shitty intelligence committee if my file was that lacking. The file I have on _you_ might not have everything, but it’s enough for me to know that you’re not exactly a saint.”

You bared your teeth, looking him dead in the eye. “You don’t know anything about me,” you hissed.

His lips formed that cocky smirk that you hated. “Yet I know your body more than anyone else, I know _exactly_ how to make you scream.” He paused to avert his gaze to your cheeks that now turned red—out of embarrassment or anger, he didn’t know—before shifting them back to your eyes. “I also know that you have killed more people than I have,” he murmured.

That snapped something deep inside you.

You jerked forward despite your restraints. “What the fuck do you know!?” you shouted, making him lean black slightly and blink wide in surprise. The chains clashed against the headrest as you tried to make a swipe at him. “Fuck you, and fuck your goddamn files!”

Normally if one of his past lovers became outrageously angry at him, Oikawa would have tried to calm her down with some sweet talk, some kisses, and some lavish gifts.

But with you, he wanted to dive deeper into your head. He wanted to find your buttons, wanted to find what made you tick this way.

You may not be the mindless, passive agent he had once presumed you to be.

There was a knock at the door.

Without turning away from your face, Oikawa called out, “Come in.”

Two pairs of footsteps came in and stood next to the door.

“Oikawa-san, they’re ready for you,” a nervous voice reported.

Holding your fiery gaze a moment longer, the leader of Aoba Johsai Group stood up from the bed and straightened his jacket before buttoning it shut and turning to his two new Security Team members. “Thank you,” he said with a fake cheerfulness. Then he turned to you. “That’s Kindai—” he began to introduce.

“I _know_ who they are,” you snapped.

He frowned at your response but continued, “They will be in charge of taking care of you while I’m gone. I said that I’ll be away for a week, but I’ll try to progress things along faster to come back earlier.”

The only response you gave to that was turning your head away from him, focusing your attention on the frosted windows.

Taking it like a challenge, Oikawa walked up to you, leaned down, grabbed you jaw tightly with one hand, turned your head towards his, and crushed his lips against yours in one easy motion before you could protest. He flinched and pulled away, his bottom lip now bleeding from where you had bitten him. He wiped the blood with a thumb and smiled down at you. “Miss me, precious,” he cooed sweetly.

“Bite me,” you snarled.

Kindaichi Yuutaro grimaced from next to Kunimi Akira who shared the same sentiment. _It’s going to be a_ long _week_ , they thought simultaneously.

Oikawa let out a dark chuckle. “When I come back,” he replied, a promise in his words.

He turned and walked towards the pair at the door. “I’m counting on the two of you,” he said with a bright smile, squeezing their shoulders once as both a warning and in reassurance before leaving the room.

When he met Iwaizumi Hajime at the elevator, the latter raised a brow. “How the hell did that happen?” the right-hand man asked as the doors closed in front of them and began to descend to the underground garage.

Instead of answering, Oikawa just laughed, seeing blood trickle from his lip down to his chin before wiping it off with the back of his hand. “She’s really amusing, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi only had a brief encounter with you in person when he had caught you and when he had done the minor surgical procedures to take out the cyanide pill from your molar and the tracker from the back of your neck. “I thought she was restrained.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue and wagged his index finger in front of him. “Something like restraints can’t hold back that woman’s feistiness,” he said simply and sighed happily.

All Iwaizumi could do was roll his eyes and smack the finger away from his face, making his best friend yelp in pain. “Shittykawa,” he muttered.

* * *

“Um, I’m going to take off your ankle cuffs and put your wrist cuffs together so that you can go to the restroom,” Kindaichi explained, trying his damn best not to stammer. When he was met with silence from you, he took in a deep breath and did as he said he would.

With Kindaichi holding the chain attached to your collar and your wrists attached together, you stood up from the bed, the hem of the black silky nightgown dancing around your thighs, and quietly walked to the oversized bathroom where Kindaichi secured the end of the chain on the hook that was mounted to the ceiling so that you could roam around the bathroom freely.

“Call for one of us when you’re done,” he said politely as he released the chain that held your wrists together before walking out of the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind him.

Kunimi observed Kindaichi’s red flustered face and frowned before smacking the back of his head.

“Ow, what was that for!?”

The quieter one of the two answered, “Cut it out before Oikawa-san puts a bullet in your head.”

You took your time in the bathroom, standing under the shower head in the glass stall as hot water rained down on you and pretending that it was washing away all the traces of his fingers on you, inside of you.

Even though it had felt so good…

You shook your head of the thought and hastily turned off the water, blaming the exhaustion for nonsense thoughts entering your mind. You opened the glass door and stepped out, a hand tugging on the towel that was hung on the wall-mounted bar that was painted gold.

You watched curiously as the bar moved slightly as the towel slipped off it. Wrapping the towel around your wet body, you walked towards it and wrapped a hand around the bar before giving it one hard tug.

Hope began to bud inside you when you saw the screws that mounted the bar to the wall began to pull away from the wall.

There was a knock from the door, and Kindaichi called out, “(Last Name)-san, is everything all right in there?”

You pushed the bar and its screws back into the wall and moved to put on the clothes that had been left for you on the counter. Once you put on the white training pants, rolling up the bottoms to your ankle level, and the mint-colored shirt, you made a face as you smelled Oikawa’s scent clinging to your body.

“I’m done,” you finally answered.

When you were led back to the bed and chained to the bed again, you complied quietly with a relaxed composure, much to Kindaichi and Kunimi’s surprise.

Because you had finally found a way to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml thank you so much for the 100+ kudos and your comments! QQ
> 
> This one took a little longer than usual to write out because I struggled with the pacing. So sorry if this seems little rushed and all over the place (I tried! >.<)...

You sat in bed, frowning down at the decorated tray that had been placed on your lap by the elderly maid who had scurried out the door the moment the tray had left her hands. Picking up the fork, you started to push the cream sauce pasta around the fancy plate.

Whoever was in charge of cooking had been told to give you nothing but luxurious foods. You had been given dishes from foie gras and chicken tikka masala to beef wellington and succulent lobster. To anyone else, it would have been like a dream to be able to eat these kinds of food leisurely.

Anyone else but you.

You leaned away from your food and rested your back against the headrest. You didn’t budge when Kindaichi and Kunimi walked in, each holding a black plastic bag.

“That was just a fluke,” Kindaichi muttered, digging into his bag.

Kunimi snickered. “Your shot was off by a good meter.”

Red started to color Kindaichi’s face. “Shut up, Kunimi!” he groaned, pulling out an onigiri.

Your head shot up, your gaze fixated on the triangle-shaped food that was wrapped in plastic in Kindaichi’s hand.

The bickering between the two was interrupted when your stomach grumbled loudly.

Kindaichi blinked twice and saw you eyeing his lunch. He held it out towards you. “Um, would you like one?” he offered politely.

You chewed the inside of your cheek for a moment. You didn’t want to interact with anyone, but you also didn’t want to continue to eat food that you didn’t care about. “Do you have salmon?” you asked finally, your voice hoarse from not having spoken in the three days since Oikawa had left on his trip.

Stunned momentarily at being spoken to for the first time since being assigned as your guard, Kindaichi shook his head regretfully. “Sorry, I only have tuna on me,” he said apologetically. Then he looked at Kunimi. “Do you have any?”

Kunimi, who normally had a disinterested look on his face, looked disgusted. “You know I haven’t had any salmon onigiri since high school,” he muttered.

As if suddenly remembering, Kindaichi burst out laughing and slapped his friend on the back. “Oh yeah! You downed so many of them before one of our practice matches that you left in the middle of the match to go hurl in the bathroom!” he recalled, laughing even harder. He was rewarded with a hard slap to the back of his head. “Ow!”

“It’s okay, I can take a tuna. Do you want this creamy pasta?” you offered as a trade, pushing the tray further away from you.

Kindaichi made a face. “No thanks. Not a fan,” he declined as he tossed you the other tuna onigiri that was in his bag.

Your eyes lit up as you caught it and quickly unwrapped the plastic before taking your first bite into it, nearly squealing in delight at the taste of seaweed, rice, and tuna together. You quickly froze and covered your mouth as you saw your two guards staring at you in shock. “What?” you asked, trying to mask your embarrassed face.

A blush dusted Kindaichi’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing! It’s good, huh? This place is my favorite!” he said with a laugh as he unwrapped his own.

“Oikawa-san’s going to kill you,” Kunimi muttered under his breath as he bit into his own food.

You polished off the rest of the onigiri in a much better mood than before. “It’s good, but have you ever tried the ones from that one hidden place near Karasuno High School?”

Kindaichi shook his head. “I never had a reason to go all the way there.”

You lifted the plastic wrapper in your hand. “This is good, but the ones from that hidden market I’m talking about are the best.”

That piqued his interest. “What’s it called?”

“There’s no name; it’s literally a hole in the wall about three blocks away from Karasuno High towards the shopping district,” you explained. “It’s run by this grandma who wears a jade pendant in the shape of a tulip.” Then you sighed wistfully. “I miss eating her onigiri.”

Kindaichi turned to Kunimi. “Let’s check it out tomorrow,” he suggested, his eyes sparkling. When he was met with disapproving eyes, he urged, “Come on, Oikawa-san told us to take care of her.”

Kunimi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “Fine,” he conceded with a groan.

* * *

As the sun began to set, you flipped through the different channels on the flatscreen that Oikawa had had his men install in the room shortly after his departure. Sighing, you decided to leave on the channel that was playing a rerun of one of your favorite anime and turned to look at the two who stood guarding the door that led to the rest of the mansion. “Aren’t you getting bored of being stuck in this mansion looking after me?” you asked as you dropped the remote next to you.

Kindaichi shook his head. “There are plenty of things to do in this mansion. We have a shooting range, library, entertainment room, gym, and volleyball court,” he listed with a shrug. When he saw your confused look at the mention of _volleyball court_ , he explained, “We often play three-on-three matches with Oikawa-san at least once a week when he’s here.”

You snorted. “I doubt he’d be an asset in volleyball.” When you were met with silence, you turned to see Kindaichi and Kunimi giving you shocked and surprised looks. “What?”

Kunimi was the first to break out of his shock. “You’ve never heard of Oikawa-san in high school?” he asked slowly with a doubtful look on his face.

You blinked twice, confused. “Should I have?”

Kindaichi chimed in, “Your squad was on the volleyball team at Karasuno High School!”

You raised a brow as you replied, “That doesn’t mean I kept up with the sport.”

“Magazines? Sports news?”

You gave them a deadpanned look. “I wasn’t into those kind of things in high school. Was that asshole really that much of a hot shot?”

Kindaichi’s jaw dropped. “Oi…!” he stammered.

He was interrupted by his phone receiving an incoming call. He looked at the caller ID and quickly stood up straight and walked out the door before answering, “Yes, Oikawa-san?”

When the door closed shut after he left, the room was silent again.

Kunimi sighed quietly then turned to you. “Oikawa-san may come off as a sadist, but once you see past that, you’ll see him for who he really is. You’ll understand why we still follow him,” he said.

“What the hell are you—” you began.

Kindaichi quickly shoved his way in through the door halfway. “Kunimi, we’re needed on the lower floors,” he said hastily.

Kunimi sent a small nod in your direction before following behind Kindaichi, closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

“(Last Name)-san, please let me know when you’re done!” Watari Shinji, one of the mansion guards who was temporarily taking Kindaichi's place as he went to the onigiri place that you had mentioned, called out from the other side of the bathroom door. “Kindaichi said he’s almost back with the food!”

You continued to dry your waist-length hair, dressed again in Oikawa’s lounge clothes that were still too big and too long for your figure. Leaving the dryer on, you brushed your hair back and tied it into a high ponytail. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you took a deep breath.

Oikawa would be back in three days.

It was now or never.

You went to the wall and yanked the rod that you had been loosening every day off the wall, keeping in in front of you as you went back to turn off the hair dryer. By mentioning your favorite onigiri place to Kindaichi and using his kindness against him when he offered to grab some for your lunch today, you had one less guard—who was also probably one of the more stronger ones left in the mansion—to worry about.

“I’m done.”

The bathroom door opened slowly, and you heard footsteps approaching you from behind as Watari fumbled with your wrist cuffs. “Could I have your hands in front of you, please?” he asked respectfully.

You turned your head slightly and saw both his hands occupied with holding the cuffs. “Sorry,” you said flatly.

He blinked twice in surprise. “Huh? But—”

In a flash, you stepped quickly to the side and brought down the rod to the back of his neck. You watched as he barely choked out a scream before falling unconscious upon impact and falling face-first to the floor. You knelt down by him and grabbed the set of keys from his pocket, testing every one of them in the lock that kept the chain attached to your collar.

You let out a quiet breath of relief when the second-to-last key on the ring turned in the lock and detached the chain from your collar. Eyeing the gun in Watari’s holster on his belt, you grabbed it before you hastily left the bathroom, locking it behind you just in case he woke up earlier than you expected.

God, moving around freely felt incredible.

Turning on the safety of the gun, you kept it in the pocket of Oikawa’s sweatpants that you wore and hid in the corner of the room next to the doorframe as it was nearly time for Kunimi to come back from patrolling the floor, both hands firmly gripping the rod in front of you.

As if on cue, the door opened, hiding you in its shadow, and Kunimi walked in yawning. He tilted his head when he didn’t see Watari standing guard in front of the bathroom door. “Watari-san?” he called out.

He didn’t get far as you dashed out from your hiding spot and knocked him unconscious as well. “Sorry,” you mumbled apologetically.

You went and peeked out the door, looking in both directions to see no one in sight. You didn’t know the layout of the structure of the mansion, so you had to make do with going in blind.

Walking on the balls of your bare feet, you quietly walked down the right hallway while keeping your back pressed against the wall.

“Do you have any plans for the upcoming holiday season?” a voice asked from ahead of you.

You quickly shifted to hide behind one of the pedestals that held a pot of some sort of exotic-looking flowers.

“I’ll probably go visit my folks in the countryside.”

“Ooh, think you can bring back some of that dish you brought last year?”

“…Is food literally _all_ you think of?”

As the two bickered and talked about their upcoming plans, you quietly crept up to them from behind before leaping off your left foot to kick the guard on the right, sending him crashing to the wall just as you brought down the rod on the back of the other guard’s pressure point on his neck, immediately immobilizing him. You quickly went to the other guard who almost got to his feet and slammed your fist into his face, making him crash face-first into the wall again before sliding down unconscious.

Looking both ways again as you shook your hand of the pain from making contact with the guard’s face, you continued to make your way down the hall and noted that there were no windows in the hallway so far.

There weren’t even any security cameras.

 _He must be very confident in his staff, or completely naïve,_ you thought as you continued to creep around.

You paused in your step as you heard footsteps approaching you from the opposing direction. _One person_ , you concluded based on the consistent steps and backed up a few steps to hide behind a tall plant as best as you could. You held your breath as the steps came closer, and as soon as you saw the owner of the footsteps take two steps past you, you moved behind him silently and covered his mouth as you brought the edge of the rod down onto the back of his neck.

When his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the floor in front of you, you grabbed the back of his black blazer and dragged him to the side and propped him up against the planter in a sitting position, partially concealing him in its shadow.

You started to transition from a walk into a quiet jog as there seemed to be no end to the hall in sight.

 _Ding_.

It was faint, but you heard what sounded like an elevator up ahead and quickly made your way towards the source of the sound. Hiding behind another pedestal, you saw the metal elevator doors just a few feet away and watched as it opened to let off two guards before shutting again. They started walking in opposite directions, and you realized that in your spot, you ran the risk of being seen by one and then being ambushed by the other.

You weren’t going to risk it.

The moment the one heading in your direction passed you, you slammed rod on the back of his neck.

The other guard who had been heading in the other direction, turned at the sound of his colleague grunting and saw him on the ground. “Hey, what’s wrong!?” he called, coming towards your direction at a jog.

You came out of your hiding place at a full-on sprint. When he grabbed a stick from his breast pocket and flicked it to his side to elongate it into some sort of metal baton, he charged towards you with some sort of battle cry.

Just as he lifted the baton and began to swing it down towards you when you had come within arm’s reach of him, you leaped off your right leg to the side, barely avoiding the attack. While in midair heading towards the wall, you stuck your left leg out and pushed against the wall with your foot, springing yourself towards the middle of the hall again but behind the guard this time. The moment your right foot touched the carpet, you spun around in a fraction of a second before smashing the rod down on the back of the guard’s neck, eliciting a choked sound from him before he lost consciousness.

Catching your breath, you straightened up and looked around you to see if there was anyone else and frowned as you saw what was behind you that made you realize two things.

One: the entire floor was in the format of a loop.

Two: if you had just made a left turn after exiting your room, the elevator would have only been a five-second walk.

Your ears perked as the elevator sounded someone’s arrival on your floor and looked back in front of you. There wasn’t enough time to hide both bodies.

Kindaichi hummed to himself as the doors opened in front of him and stepped out of the elevator with a big black bag in his hand. He immediately saw the two bodies sprawled on the floor to his left and ran towards them. “Hey! Shido-san, Yudo-san, can you guys hear me!?” he called out, shaking their shoulders once he knelt down and flipped them over. His hand stopped shaking them when he felt a presence behind him. He only barely got a glimpse of you standing over his crouched form before he was knocked unconscious himself.

Guilt eating away at you for knocking Kindaichi out after he had been nothing but nice to you, you turned towards the elevator and frowned when you saw a scanner instead of a button to call the elevator doors to open. You grabbed Kindaichi’s ID badge that had been clipped onto his belt and quickly scanned it. The red light turned green, and the doors opened for you.

Your heart beat fast as you entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take you to the garage level. It would be easier and more efficient if you were to hotwire a car to escape rather than fight your way out through the main entrance on the first floor.

Freedom was finally within reach.

Once you were out, you would head to Karasuno Headquarters immediately and provide a detailed report to both Daichi and Ukai. You would also have to put in a lengthy request to have them revoke the death certificate that had been written under your name with a report that would probably take you hours to write about every minute detail that explained how you were still alive. On top of that, you would have to talk to Daichi.

Would dating him really be so bad? The thought had never crossed your mind, but maybe you could stand to give him a chance.

As soon as the elevator arrived at the designated floor and the doors opened, you stepped out and turned around the corner before you stood rigidly still, blood running cold through your veins as the elevator doors had closed shut. Oikawa Tooru stood a few feet away from you with a pleasant smile on his face, his hair slightly swept back from the wind, his hands in the pockets of his black suit pants…

And three rows of guards standing behind him.

 _Fucking hell_ , was all you thought.

“Aww, you missed me so much that couldn’t wait to see me?” Oikawa asked adorably, smiling so wide that his eyes closed. To another person, it would have seemed like a warm, welcoming smile.

But it was a smile that made you flinch and take a step back.

As soon as Oikawa took a step towards you, you gripped the rod in your hands and held it in a position that made you ready to strike.

The leader of Aoba Johsai Group held his gloved right hand up to stop his men just as they began to pull out their guns in response to your offensive stance. “Stand down,” he called out sternly, angling his head around slightly as his smile dropped and his eyes opened to reveal the seriousness in his brown irises. “Even if she injures me, no one is to draw his weapon or harm her in any way unless he wants to find himself with a bullet in his brain.”

Your eyes darted to the group behind him and watched as they released their hold on their guns and folded their hands behind their backs in response to Oikawa’s orders.

Turning his full attention back to you, Oikawa smiled again as he held his arms out to you. “Come now, let’s go back inside,” he said playfully as he moved towards you. “It’s awfully cold outside; I think some soup for dinner will be good for us.”

As soon as he was within arm’s reach of you, you took a quick step back and spun low to the ground as you swung the rod around, aiming for his knees.

Anticipating this, he hopped back a step, the rod just barely missing the fabric of his suit pants. He cocked a brow as you followed up by leaping towards him and bringing the rod down towards his left shoulder, to which he responded by shifting his left leg around.

When you missed your attack at the last second because of his quick dodge, the second you landed on your feet, you used the momentum from the initial swing and swung the rod back up diagonally towards his head as you spun on your feet to keep yourself parallel to his stance.

He reached out with a hand and firmly grabbed the rod just as it came within an inch of colliding with the left side of his head. “Clever girl; I didn’t realize the towel rack had become loose,” he mused before yanking the rod out of her grip and throwing it to the ground behind him.

The clanging sound of the rod hitting the concrete floor echoed loudly in the quiet garage as it clattered to a stop.

“Now,” he said, straightening his suit jacket, “are we done playing?”

In one quick motion, you took a step back, reached into your pocket, and turned off the safety of the gun that rested there just as you pulled it out and used both hands to aim it at Oikawa. “Let me leave,” you said quietly. You felt your muscles protesting at being overworked despite not having exercised in nearly a month.

Chuckling, he put his arms down at his sides. “Go on, then. Take your shot,” he said, his brown eyes holding your onyx ones.

You couldn’t break your gaze away from his eyes as you pulled the trigger three times, the recoil making your arms and shoulders sing. When his lips twitched up into another smile, you looked down from his face to see that his body had been unharmed. You jerked out of your shock as he sighed and shook his head.

“Did you think I would let the guards carry lethal weapons around you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he placed his hands on his hips.

 _Blanks_ , you groaned mentally as you dropped the useless gun to the floor. “For my sake or for theirs?” you asked with a biting tone.

An amused look crossed his features. “I’ll let you take it however you want to,” he chuckled, dropping his arms and taking a step closer to you.

Just as his hand reached up to touch your face, you ducked and dove under his arm as your elbow went to strike his liver in order to immobilize him.

His other hand struck out and grabbed your elbow before twisting it around your back and pulling you backwards towards him.

Before he could hold you still, you hooked your right foot around his right ankle and jerked it forward while you leaned most of your weight back into his chest in an attempt to throw him off balance.

Grunting from the sudden imbalance causing him to fall backwards, he twisted himself on his left foot, switching positions with you where you were about to make impact with the concrete ground first instead. Using the hand that wasn’t grabbing onto your elbow, he moved it to cradle the back of your head just before you hit the ground with most of his bodyweight on top of you. Slightly labored for breath, he finally asked, “Are you done?”

You tried to push against his chest with your free hand as your legs kicked out from under him. “Get off me!” you shouted, trying to create any opportunity to maneuver your way out from being pinned on the floor. You flinched as you felt a sharp prick on your neck before you felt your lids becoming heavy. “No,” you pleaded weakly, your hand that had been pushing against him dropping to the ground next to your head. “Just kill me,” you whispered, your vision becoming darker.

“Don’t be silly,” he chided and smiled as your eyes finally closed shut and your breathing evened out as you finally succumbed to the mild dose of tranquilizer. He brought his lips down next to your ear.

“I’ll see you soon,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to gradually progress the story, but I may come back later to rewrite this chap :/ We'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this one to come out this late; I had it planned for a Christmas-centered chapter to be released this week but I'm like 1-2 chapters behind schedule... I had a medical issue that kept me from typing, so I'm really sorry for the delay! Q____Q
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments!!! Appreciate them a lot!
> 
> Have a safe holiday season!

The chains keeping your wrists bound together behind your back and your upper body suspended in the air rattled as your cries were muffled by the gag ball that had been strapped around your mouth. Your legs quivered somewhere from behind you, each leg chained separately by the ankle; to what, you didn’t know because of the blindfold that had been put over your eyes.

You didn’t know how long you had been like this; you only knew that you had woken up like this.

Humming to himself, Oikawa stood up from his seat and walked over to stand in front of you. He reached behind your head and undid the clasp of the gag, pulling the ball out of your mouth. His thumb reached out to trace your bottom lip as you gulped in air to your deprived lungs. “What was that?” he asked, tilting your chin up.

“…come…”

He put his ear closer to your lips. “I’m going to need you to speak louder.”

The last of your pride dropped to the pit of your stomach as you whispered hoarsely, “Let me...come.”

He chuckled, capturing your lips in a quick, hard kiss before pulling back and shoving the ball gag back into your mouth despite your muffled protest as he fastened the clasp again behind your head. He walked around you, now standing behind you as he stared down to admire the sight of the thick, dripping fluids coming out of your pussy and slowly making its way to the floor under you to join the moderately-sized puddle that had formed from two hours of play with a small bullet vibrator that had been taped directly on top of your clitoris and a medium-sized anal vibrator that had been shoved up your ass.

You cried out around the ball as his hand violently slapped one butt cheek then the other, knowing full well that the impact was going to leave a mark from its strength. Your cries became whimpers as he used the same hand to massage the point of impact, soothing the stinging sensation.

Oikawa’s pupils dilated as he saw a fresh stream of fluids coming out of you, gathering some with his finger and bringing it up to his lips. He sighed contently as he licked your essence, relishing the sweet taste of you on his tongue. He walked back to take his seat again, crossing one leg over the other, to where he had the perfect view of you. “You’ve been a very bad girl, injuring my men like that,” he called out clearly as he picked up the small remote from the table next to him and pressed a few buttons. A smile easily formed on his lips as he watched your body jerk and twitch from being stimulated by the vibrations from both the bullet and the plug and the squealing and groaning that left you in muffles.

He knew your body almost thoroughly by now and could easily tell when you were about to climax. When your body started to bow backwards and your legs tensed as they shook, he pressed the button on the remote to turn both toys off and watched as your legs tried to shift together to finish what the toys had started but to no avail as a whimper escaped you. “And bad girls don’t deserve to come~” he sang.

You could feel yourself quickly losing consciousness from the exertion on your body, and you welcomed the exhaustion as your eyes heavily fell shut.

The sound of gunshots and explosions began as soon as you drifted off into a nightmare you thought you had finally fended off.

He quickly got up from his seat and rushed to you when your body went limp and hung motionless from your restraints. “Hey…!” he called out, slightly frantic as he undid the gag and tapped the side of your face. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that you had only fallen asleep.

Once he had cleaned you up and removed and cleaned the toys, he was careful when releasing you from your restraints to make sure that you didn’t drop to the floor. Once he wrapped you up in a warm blanket, he hoisted you up in his arms to where your head rested on his shoulder before carrying you back to the bedroom that he shared with you.

When he took the elevator back up to the third floor, he blinked wide twice as he looked down at your sleeping form when you turned into him for warmth with a hand poking out of the blankets to grasp the front of his dress shirt as you let out a small whimper. “What is it?” he murmured. His eyes softened as you curled more into him and hugged you closer to him, nuzzling the top of your head.

“My precious girl,” he cooed quietly.

When the elevator doors opened and he walked out, he was greeted by Iwaizumi who had been walking towards him. “How’s everyone’s condition?” he asked.

Iwaizumi shrugged a shoulder. “No one was seriously injured. At worst, some of them still have headaches so the medics want to keep them overnight to see if they have a concussion, but most of them were able to get cleared,” he reported, taking a quick glance at your unconscious figure. He couldn’t remember any other time when there were that many of their men had been sent to the medical ward at once. _Has Karasuno Headquarters gotten better at training their recruits or is she just naturally gifted?_

A sigh of relief left Oikawa’s lips. “Good, we can’t afford to have this many men out at once. Thanks, Iwa-chan,” he said, adding a grin at the end as he addressed his childhood friend.

Iwaizumi finally lifted his gaze from you to Oikawa. “You didn’t completely wreck her, did you?”

Oikawa raised a brow both in confusion and suspicion. “Oya? Since when did you start caring about how I treated my lovers?” He flinched and perked up as a large drop of sweat formed on the back of his head at Iwaizumi’s death glare. “Hey, don’t get mad! I didn’t, I didn’t!”

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled out his earpiece. “You can’t just keep her chained to a bed all day long, dumbass. Even a dog would bite the hand that feeds it,” he pointed out before walking past him towards the elevator to resume his patrol.

Oikawa looked down at you before resuming his walk towards the bedroom. Once he settled you in bed, he held the chain that should be attached to your collar in his hand loosely with a thoughtful expression as he sat next to you. Turning, he observed your sleeping face with a small smile and lightly traced the side of your face with the back of his index finger.

He would be lying if he said he was okay waiting this long to fuck you, but he was also incredibly curious to your aversion of him as his past lovers had been more than willing to sleep with him upon their first meeting. When he had met you for the first time in the club almost two months ago, had it not been for the incoming phone call in your purse, he would have quite possibly had you more than once by now.

Which made your sudden rejection towards him when he had brought you inside his mansion very amusing for him, and he took it as a challenge.

It was no longer a matter of _if_. He would have you soon, and _when_ he did, he would make sure to very thoroughly leave his mark so that you would never forget the feeling of having him inside of you.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes and blinked a few times to clear your vision to see that you were back in the bedroom. Your eyes burned in frustration at how badly your plan had gone at the last second and at how Oikawa had somehow reduced you to begging to climax as punishment.

Your pride was barely hanging on by a thread.

Sighing, you sat up in bed and stretched.

And then you froze when you realized there were no chains attached to your leather wrist cuffs. Your hands immediately went to your neck, and your breath hitched when nothing was keeping you attached to the bed.

But your collar had been changed.

Tossing the sheets off you, you walked to the bathroom and paused in front of the mirror as your eyes took in the new thin, silver collar that was slightly loose around your neck with a small loop in the front where you assumed a chain would be hooked to. You reached up to the back and tried to find a way to take the collar off, but it was smooth all around.

It was as if the collar had been custom made to fit your neck and welded on when you were sleeping.

Groaning, you washed up and put on another set of Oikawa’s lounge clothes before walking out. When you went to open the door that led to the rest of the mansion, you frowned to find it locked. You jiggled the handle and pulled on it, but it wouldn’t give.

“Bastard,” you mumbled, releasing the handle and going to the opposite side of the room to the frosted windows.

You raised a hand to touch the glass and immediately retracted it slightly at the freezing temperature. _Is it already near Christmas?_ you thought, bringing the hand to your chest and clutching the soft material of the shirt. _I guess this year, I can’t—_

Your thoughts were cut off to the door unlocking and opening and turned to see Kindaichi walking in with his usual black grocery bag while whistling a tune.

He smiled when he saw you. “Hey, (Last Name)-san!” he greeted with a wave, walking over to you.

Your right hand sheepishly rubbed your left arm as you watched him approach you. “Are you okay?” you asked slowly.

Blinking twice, he grinned. “I’m fine, no need to worry!” he reassured with a laugh, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ve been made fun of for having a thick skull.”

Still, you frowned. “Sorry about that,” you apologized sincerely.

“Seriously, no problem. Come on, come on!” he said excitedly, ushering you to the round table in the corner of the room and sitting you down. He sat opposite of you and flipped the bag upside down.

Your eyes widened at all the onigiri packs that fell out of it. And you recognized the seal on the plastic right away. “Kindaichi, you didn’t!”

He flashed his teeth as he grinned and gave you a thumbs up. “I did!” he said, grabbing one and handing it to you. “It took a while, but Kunimi and I managed to find the place. It really was a hole in the wall.”

You took the offered onigiri with both hands and took a big mouthful, smiling wide as you savored the taste that you had missed for so long. “Thanks, I really missed this,” you said before taking another bite.

Kindaichi was already working on his second one. “Yeah, no problem. It’s our new favorite go-to place to grab lunch now.” Swallowing the chunk in his mouth, he frowned. “Are you okay?”

You were still chewing, so all you could do was tilt your head to the side. “Hm?”

Scratching the back of his head as he worked on his third onigiri, he said, “Oikawa-san is brutal with punishment; I can’t imagine what he did to you that would’ve kept you out for three days.”

You choked on rice as you suddenly recalled _exactly_ how he had punished you and were grateful for the bottle of water Kindaichi offered as you chased the food down with it. “Wait, I was out for _three days_?”

“Yeah…”

“Well…shit.”

Once he finished his third onigiri, he grabbed the black bag and shoved his trash into it before standing up to leave. “You know, (Last Name)-san, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to Kunimi and me,” he said, cheeks slightly dusted red.

“Ehh~ are you two such good friends already?”

You only turned your head to the door whereas Kindaichi stood up completely straight with a paling face to greet Oikawa who stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a loose smile on his face.

Oikawa’s eyes widened when he saw the onigiri on the table. “I don’t recall the chef being told to make that,” he mused, a hand under his chin.

If possible, Kindaichi only stood up straighter, cold sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. Maybe he should have listened to Kunimi and stopped while he was ahead. “I, uh, actually bought those, Oikawa-san,” he said, trying not to squeak.

Oikawa let out a _hum_ , before looking at you. “Precious, could you go tie your hair up?” he asked.

You raised a brow. “You want me to _what_ now?”

“You can tie it up yourself, or I could always do it for you~”

You were up and heading towards the bathroom, not without muttering _asshole_ under your breath.

When you had shut the bathroom door behind you, Oikawa motioned to Kindaichi to approach him. “Let’s have a talk outside,” he said cheerfully as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked out of the room.

Kindaichi practically ran out after him and came to full attention in front his boss. “Yes, Oikawa-san?”

Placing his hands in his pockets, Oikawa smiled brightly and leaned forward towards him. “Can you explain to me why you brought (Name) those onigiri?” he asked in a lighthearted tone.

It took Kindaichi everything in him to keep his teeth from chattering, even though his hands at his sides started to tremble; everyone knew when Oikawa Tooru became incredibly chirpy and smiled this widely, he was one step away from putting a bullet in your head. “Sir, (Last Name)-san observed Kunimi and I eating onigiri for lunch while you were away and wanted one. It was the first time she spoke since you left, and she told Kunimi and me about her favorite onigiri place, so we decided to go and bring some back for her, sir!” he reported formally, saluting him stiffly.

Oikawa _hum_ -ed again and leaned back slightly away from Kindaichi. “Didn’t she eat what the chef made for her?” Whenever he had eaten with you, you had simply scarfed everything down as quickly as you could before shoving the plate away.

Or was it because he offered to feed you?

Kindaichi shuffled his feet. “She barely touched her food, sir.”

.

.

.

“Even the lobster?”

“Even the lobster, sir.”

Oikawa tapped the tip of his chin with a surprised look on his face. “Interesting,” he chuckled, highly amused. The past women who he had brought back to stay with him at the mansion enjoyed everything the chef had made; some had even asked for even more exquisite dishes and drinks to be made.

Kindaichi cleared his throat quietly. “If I can speak frankly, sir…” When he received a nod, he continued, “I think you’ll need to ask (Last Name)-san what she likes to eat yourself in order to see what she likes; I don’t think she’ll be like the others who have stayed here previously.”

“Hmm, no, she is definitely not like the others,” Oikawa agreed, moving his hand from his chin to his hip as he smiled widely at Kindaichi again, making his security team member begin sweating again. “Do you like (Name), Kindaichi?”

Jerking backwards in shock, Kindaichi raised his hands in front of him and shook both his hands and his head furiously. “N-no, of course not! I wouldn’t, I mean, I didn’t—” he stammered, his voice raising an octave as his legs started shaking.

Oikawa closed his eyes and laughed easily, waving a hand in front of him dismissively. “No, no, I wouldn’t blame you, Kindaichi. She is very beautiful, isn’t she?”

Kindaichi dared not to answer and bit down on his tongue. Either way he answered was bound to get him killed and left for dead in a ditch somewhere desolate.

Oikawa’s eyes opened into slits and his smile became feral. “But she’s mine,” he said in a low voice that left no room for arguments. Just as quickly, he transitioned back to a chipper mood as his smile shifted to a friendlier one. “So you can look, but no touching, oka~y?”

“Y-yes, sir, of course,” came the inaudible reply.

“ **Dumbass, stop threatening the rookies!!** ” Iwaizumi screeched through their earpieces.

“Ow!” Oikawa yelped, taking out the earpiece from his right ear as Kindaichi looked dazed. “Iwa-chan, stop yelling into the microphone, that hurt!” he whined into his microphone.

Shaking his head of the headache, Kindaichi saluted Oikawa again. “I’ll be returning to my patrol route, sir!” he stated, going off on a jog once he got a nod.

“Kindaichi.” When the security team member paused and turned back, Oikawa offered a casual grin. “Be a good friend to her.”

Just like that, all the nerves and fear disappeared for Kindaichi. He smiled at his boss and gave a firm nod before heading towards the elevator.

You finished putting your hair up into a high ponytail perfectly in the center after three tries and rolled your eyes before heading out to see Oikawa waiting for you at the door. You took a step back as he took a step towards you.

He frowned and put his hands up. “I apologize for keeping you chained to the bed for too long, precious. No wonder you were so desperate to leave; you probably wanted to stretch your legs,” he said in his sing-song voice.

You threw a glare at him. “You know damn well why I wanted to leave,” you growled.

He made a sound similar to a whine as he exhaled through his nose before holding a hand out to you. “Let me show you something.”

You simply stayed where you stood, moving your arms behind you for good measure.

After a moment, he retracted his hand as he turned to leave the room. When he turned and saw that you weren’t following him, he called out, “Or you can continue to just stay in here all day long.”

You quickly glanced at the bed; you’d be damned if you stayed in that bed all day again.

_I hate him_ , you hissed mentally as you started after him, keeping your distance as you followed him to the elevator.

He took you down to the second floor and led you down the looped hallway.

You looked around and came to notice that the guards stationed in the area turned their heads and refused to make eye contact with you.

“We’ve had to make some sudden changes in their training regimen,” Oikawa answered the budding question in your head. He turned his head slightly to smile at you. “Because of a very recent… _incident_.”

You let the smirk show when he turned his head forward again.

You ended up in a room that was the size of the gymnasium from high school. Gym equipment lined against all four walls of the room, from free weights and cardio machines to bench press and squat racks. The middle of the room was covered in a padded mat and spanned the size of four classrooms put together.

Walking to the other side of the room, Oikawa took off his blazer and neatly draped it over one of the benches. He turned and took off his shoes before stepping onto the mat and making his way to the center while rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows.

You eyed him warily. “Why are we here?”

He gestured for you to come onto the mat with him. When he saw you refusing to move, he frowned as he reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt. “Just because you are a sniper doesn’t mean that you have to fight like one,” he said finally. He let out what sounded like a laugh through his nostrils as he narrowed his eyes. “I have no respect for snipers in combat; they only know how to take down their opponents when the opponents are unaware of them.” He paused and leaned forward with a degrading smile before adding, “Like _cowards_.”

That was all it took for something to snap as you kicked your slippers off and charged straight for him, willing to do literally anything to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

He took off in a jog towards you and shot his arm out as if to throw a punch.

You ducked under his arm and swerved so that you were now behind him, a hand reaching to grab the back of his shirt and throw him to the ground.

So you were incredibly confused and dazed when you were suddenly thrown into the air and slammed onto the mat on your back with his hand gripping the front of your shirt and the other hand pinning your right arm down.

He wasn’t even out of breath as he continued to speak. “And when they’re forced to engage in head-to-head combat, they only move from what they see and do whatever they can to get an advantage from behind,” he murmured as he stared deeply into your eyes.

There was a moment of silence before he broke out of the trance first and pulled you to your feet.

You brushed yourself off as you took two steps away from him. “You brought me here to tell me my physical combat skills suck?”

Oikawa simply shook his head as he shifted his body to take a defensive stance, his hands out in front of him as he smiled. “I’ll make you better at hand-to-hand combat than all of your squad members’ skills put together.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to say...
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS DELAYED UPDATE!!! I got caught up with a new job and haven't had the energy to write the next chapter for a few weeks... (drowns in tears) I can't guarantee a set update schedule, but I will try my best to not take another two months to release the next chapter.
> 
> SO! To make up for my lack of updating, I've combined the next two chapters into one long chapter as my apology to everyone! QQ I hope this makes up for the long wait!!!
> 
> And to anyone who is interested, I've created an Instagram account very recently where I will post up quotes for the next chapter every so often as I continue to write and hopefully interact with everyone regarding future fanfics and maybe even share your fanwork/fanart(!!!); I will also shamelessly share memes. There's nothing posted or added yet, but I will put things up soon! You can find me at: @empathetic.idiot
> 
> And thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments!!!<3
> 
> WARNING: PTSD, Guns, Violence, Death

The wind was knocked out of you as Oikawa slammed your back down against the mat again, pinning you there with a firm grip on the front of your shirt and his other hand wrapped around your wrist as it pressed your arm against the mat to seal your defeat.

“I think you’re getting tired,” he mused, slightly labored for breath.

You saw the sheen of sweat on his neck and a stray drop trailing down the side of his face. “Get off me and we’ll see who’s really tired,” you said, your chest heaving as your lungs desperately craved air.

Kindaichi cleared his throat from the sidelines. “Oikawa-san, eleven wins; (Last Name)-san, still zero,” he reported loudly.

Turning your head sharply to the side, you shouted, “You don’t need to rub it in like that!” You rolled your eyes as Kindaichi laughed and shoved Oikawa off you so you could get back on your feet. Straightening your shirt and tightening your ponytail, you took a few steps away from him and got into a defensive position this time. “Let’s go again,” you said easily, flexing your fingers before curling them into fists in front of you.

He raised his brows. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” It had been nearly two hours since the two of you had begun practice. He had to admit that he was impressed that you had managed to build up your strength and stamina again in a matter of two weeks. In the past few days, he was surprised that you had managed to get some hits in even though you still hadn’t beaten him.

“What’s the matter, gramps? You feeling tired already?” you retorted with a smirk.

Chuckling, Oikawa took an offensive stance with one leg behind him and his hands slightly out to his sides. “I didn’t know you were such a masochist, precious; do you enjoy losing?” he taunted playfully.

The smirk morphed into a glare. “Oh, shut up. Today’s the day I’ll finally win,” you snapped.

Kindaichi raised his right hand in the air. “Ready…and—”

The door to the gym opened, interrupting Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi poked his head in. His eyes quickly scanned the room before staring directly at Oikawa.

A silent communication passed through them, and Oikawa’s eyes widened for a few seconds before a flat look crossed his face. He shifted back to a neutral stance and walked to one of the benches next to the doors to pick his blazer up. “Sorry, precious, we’ll have to continue this another time,” he said apologetically, unrolling his sleeves before putting the blazer on. “I’ll be back a little later than usual tonight.”

Kindaichi and Kunimi immediately jogged over to Oikawa.

But the head shook his head at them. “Stay here and keep her safe,” Oikawa ordered quietly.

Because the two rookies knew of your fighting abilities, they both stiffened.

“Will they come here?” Kunimi asked warily, his brows furrowed with concern.

Oikawa’s lips curved up into a feral grin that had the rookies flinching. “They can certainly try to,” he said darkly.

Kindaichi and Kunimi had to avert their eyes from him; he was in one of his worst states when his eyes became wide and maniacal, and they knew he would not revert back until he put a bullet in the head of whoever was the poor bastard who crossed him.

While the three were talking in hushed tones with their backs toward you, you bit back a grin as you quietly sprinted towards them, the balls of your feet silently leaping off of the padded mats with each stride. When you got close enough, you leaped off your right leg and launched yourself towards Oikawa with your right arm poised to wrap around his neck.

The plan was to put him in a chokehold and drag and pin him to the floor while he’s caught off-guard.

In the blink of an eye, Oikawa quickly turned around jumped towards _you_ , his left arm wrapped around your torso. With his greater momentum, he was able to stop you in mid-air and shift your direction backwards.

The wind was knocked out of you again when your back crashed against the mat. “Dammit…” you groaned.

He looked down at you with a wickedly amused expression. “And what did you hope to accomplish from doing that?”

You rolled your eyes. “Wipe that grin off your face. I’ll have _you_ pinned to the floor next time,” you wheezed.

“Oh, so you like being on top then?” he mused with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Your face heated up, and all you managed to do was sputter out incoherent curses as he released you and stood back up.

Oikawa laughed as he dodged your attempt to kick his shins.

“Go away, already!” you snapped, getting to your feet and turning your head away with your arms folded across your chest.

Grinning, he headed towards Iwaizumi. “You heard the lady, Iwa-chan! Let’s go~” he said cheerfully as he ushered his friend out and shut the door behind him.

Kindaichi and Kunimi stood stunned as they had watched the change in Oikawa’s demeanor and slowly turned their heads to you with an amazed look on their faces as you started to stretch out your shoulders.

You felt eyes on you and turned to see the two staring at you. Frowning, you called out, “What?”

Shaking his head, Kindaichi tersely replied, “Nothing.” Then he added, “Are you done for the day?”

You scoffed. “Hell no. Are you two busy?”

The two shook their heads in sync.

Grinning, you headed towards the squat racks. “Good, you can spot me,” you said.

* * *

Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he listened to the ocean waves crashing on top of one another and inhaled the salty air. He let out a relaxing sigh and slowly opened his eyes, lips curving downward. A hum escaped from his lips and echoed throughout the empty warehouse on the docks. “Where’s the rest of my product, Sawauchi?” he asked monotonously, crossing one leg over the other as he sat in a folding chair in the middle of the warehouse with Iwaizumi standing behind him and the other security team members lined up behind Sawauchi Momotu who was kneeling on the concrete ground with his arms bound behind him.

Sawauchi, who was in charge of receiving and distributing the drugs from abroad, shook to the point where his teeth chattered. “I-it should all be there,” he stammered, his voice audibly shaking.

Without a word, Oikawa reached into his blazer and brandished his gun. Cocking the hammer back with his left hand, he held it out in front of him with his right hand and aimed directly at the center of Sawauchi’s forehead.

Sawauchi’s battered face crumpled as he let out a small cry, closing his eyes tightly as he curled into himself as best as he could.

The roar of the gun being fired echoed throughout the warehouse followed by a high-pitched scream.

Trembling as tears ran down his face, Sawauchi whimpered as he slowly opened one eye, then the other, and looked himself over to see that he was unscathed. He quickly turned to the space around him and saw a clear indentation of the bullet in the concrete flooring no less than two centimeters away from his right knee. His breath hitched as he jerked his head to Oikawa with pleading eyes.

With cool eyes, Oikawa lowered the gun in his lap and frowned. “Try again.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sawauchi began to shriek with crazed eyes, “I-I had no choice; there were too many of them! They knew where my mom works, where my little sister goes to school, _everything_!” He broke down into heaving sobs as he lowered his forehead onto the concrete ground in front of him, his shoulders shaking. “Please, forgive me!”

“He’s right.”

Oikawa’s eyes darted to the small entrance to the dark warehouse and saw Kyotani Kentaro limping inside with his hand painfully gripping his hip, a trail of blood running down the side of his head. The shadows under his eyes seemed darker today than usual.

Kyotani continued, “We were outnumbered by those motherfuckers. If our other two guards hadn’t taken an early holiday leave, we could have held them back.” He flinched as he took another step forward, pushing aside Matsukawa’s arms as the security team member ran over to assist him. “It was like they knew we were short-handed today,” he added bitterly.

Oikawa hummed as his eyes became hooded, half of his body concealed in the shadows of the warehouse. He then chuckled quietly to himself first before throwing his head back and laughed loudly that it echoed around everyone. Tilting his head back down, everyone around him flinched backwards as they saw the wild expression in his eyes with a crazed smile. “Ushiwaka-chan’s getting bolder,” he said casually with a bite behind his words, baring his teeth as his smile widened.

Iwaizumi checked his watch and tapped Oikawa’s shoulder. “Oi, it’s almost Christmas,” he reminded quietly, knowing most of their team had been planning to spend the holidays with family. “Ushiwaka’s not going anywhere for a few days,” he added to drive his point home. 

As if snapping out of a trance, Oikawa’s eyes scanned the faces of all his men. He closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh, placing his hands on his hips. “Well,” he began, lifting his head to smile easily at everyone again. “Enjoy your vacation, everyone.”

Kyotani gnashed his teeth together. “What about those Shittytorizawa bastards?” he demanded, growling through his teeth.

Oikawa waved a hand dismissingly in his direction as he followed his security team out of the warehouse. “We can reconvene after the holidays. Go spend time with your family, Mad Dog,” he said as he exited the vicinity.

Hanamaki looked over his shoulder at Oikawa. “Going to see your family?” he asked casually as they all got into their black SUV with heavily tinted windows.

Oikawa only smiled.

* * *

Your arms shook under the weight, giving it all you had to push the barbell back up from your chest level. Teeth clenched, you began to growl as you pushed your pectoral muscles past their limits, slowly lifting the barbell back up to its rack.

Kindaichi stood over you with his hands out in front of him, ready to grab the barbell from you whenever you uttered your safe word. He looked conflicted on whether or not to rerack it for you, but he thought about Oikawa and knew that his boss would rather come home to find you in one piece, not skeletally shattered into two.

Sitting on the next bench over, Kunimi yawned and stared at you with dull eyes. “(Last Name)-san, at this rate, you’re going to end up pulling something,” he pointed out. When he was only met with your guttural, incoherent noises, he turned to Kindaichi. “Help her rerack the bar and take a plate off each side,” he said.

Your lips formed a small “o” as you exhaled sharply. “Don’t you even _think_ about touching the weights,” you snarled.

You inhaled deeply, puffing your chest out, and held your breath as you used the pressure in your diaphragm to move the barbell higher, exhaling loudly on a scream as you finally inched it higher before re-racking it yourself. The moment your concentration dropped, you gasped and heaved for air as your arms fell to your sides limp. You coughed and winced as you tried to sit up, your pectoral muscles already screaming at you.

Kindaichi grinned as you sat up and leaned your elbows against your knees. “That was incredible, (Last Name)-san! You’ve been increasing your PR almost every other day now,” he praised, clapping his hands.

You brushed it off with a wave of your hand, sweat dripping down your neck and soaking the half-drenched shirt that you were wearing. You knew you were still out of shape from having been unable to keep up your training regimen for nearly two and a half months. It was all you could do for now, though, to build up your strength and endurance again.

Once you finished up your final thirty minutes of cardio, you graciously accepted the small towel from Kindaichi and wiped at your face before draping it around your neck.

“Is there anything in particular that you want for dinner, (Last Name)-san?” Kindaichi asked politely as he and Kunimi walked you back to your room.

You shook your head, shivering slightly as the sweat on you started to cool. “I just want a shower and head to bed.”

Kindaichi opened the door for you to let you walk into the plush bedroom. “Well, in case Kunimi and I don’t see you for the rest of the night, Merry Christmas,” he said with a kind smile before closing the door and locking it.

You frowned and turned to walk towards the bathroom to wash up.

And then you saw the decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room with colorful lights dancing around it.

There was an unsettling sensation in your stomach as you resisted the urge to throw up. Immediately, you walked towards the tree and looked around it to pull out the cord from the outlet. After circling around for the fifth time and failing to find it, you gave up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you.

When you went to bed, you stared at the ceiling where the lights from the tree were painted all over it. You had to close your eyes and swallow down the bile that was threatening to come up. Even with your lids closed, you could see hues of neon green, red, yellow, and blue blinking.

And all you could do was helplessly remember the smell of gunfire and smoke. Your hand unconsciously ran down the left side of your waist as a response.

Reluctantly, you turned your whole body to Oikawa’s side of the bed and threw the covers over your head, hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep during the holidays for once.

But this year was no different.

“How could you?”

You stirred in your sleep and rolled onto your back as you slowly opened your eyes.

And stared into dead blue eyes of a blonde girl who was dressed in a red dress and sat on your torso.

Just as you started to scream, the girl’s hands wrapped around your throat tightly. You grabbed her wrists and tried to pry them off of you, but she had an iron grip on your neck.

“How could you do this to me?” the girl whimpered, her grip tightening on you.

Your legs thrashed, and you turned your body side to side to try and get her off of you but to no avail. “I..I’m…so…,” you choked out. Your eyes widened as blood started to trickle down her blonde hair and drip onto your face. You tried to scream.

She completely cut off your airway as she said monotonously, “You murderer.”

* * *

Oikawa breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of elevator in the dead of the night and greeted Kindaichi and Kunimi who stood guard in front of the bedroom door. “Thank you for staying so late,” he said, patting them on the shoulders.

Kindaichi looked uneasy. “Was it really them?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Kunimi listened with a wary expression on his face.

Running a hand through his hair, Oikawa clicked his tongue. “There may be a mole in our group,” he mused silently, making the two in front of him stiffen. Then he waved a hand. “But we can discuss the issue when everyone’s back from their vacation.”

Kindaichi and Kunimi frowned and looked at each other with hesitant looks.

Sighing again, Oikawa ushered his two rookies towards the elevator. “Now, now, you two go home and spend time with your families,” he urged. “It’s good to take a break from this job once in a while.”

After Kindaichi boarded the elevator after Kunimi, he turned to face Oikawa who was waving at them with a casual smile on his face. “Merry Christmas, Oikawa-san,” he said politely, Kunimi repeating his words.

“Merry Christmas~” the head sang just as the elevator doors closed shut.

After washing up himself and getting ready for bed, he slid into bed and brought down the covers that were over your head to see your sleeping face. Smiling, he smoothed your hair gently and tucked some stray strands behind your ear before falling asleep next to you.

But his sleep didn’t last long.

A choking sound filled Oikawa’s ears, and his face scrunched up from being interrupted from his rest. He released a groan and slowly opened one eye. When his vision focused after several blinks, he saw your body trembling and shivering under the blankets next to him and immediately shot up in bed with his eyes wide open and awake. “Precious?” he called out, shaking you with his left hand.

The lights from the Christmas tree was enough for him to see that your eyes were wide open and unfocused; your mouth was open and agape; your hands clutched your neck. Worry building quickly in him, Oikawa quickly swung his right leg out from under the comforter and straddled your waist and shook you violently with his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, what’s wrong!?” he demanded.

You didn’t respond.

“(Name)!?!”

And then it sounded like you stopped breathing.

Worry turned to panic, and Oikawa turned to his last resort before he would call for Iwaizumi.

He lifted his hand up and slapped you across the face as hard as he could.

In a knee-jerk response to the physical pain, you gasped in a large amount of air as your hands loosened around your throat. You vision began to clear up from the dark, and you started to see the outline of Oikawa’s figure on top of you.

The tension around his heart loosening upon seeing you breathe and become conscious, Oikawa let out a slow string of breath and lightly touched the side of your face that had started to swell from being slapped. “I’m sorry about hitting you; you wouldn’t wake up, and you stopped breathing,” he began quietly.

You saw his mouth move as his figure became clearer, but you couldn’t hear him beyond his apology as a sob built up in your chest and your breath hitched, your lower lip trembling.

Oikawa blinked in surprise when your hands reached out and latched onto his shirt before pulling him down to cry softly into the fabric. His arms came around you and his hand began to rhythmically pat your back. “It’s okay, you’re safe,” he whispered soothingly over and over next to your ear as he felt your tears seeping through his shirt.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that for, but he soon felt your hands slowly losing their grip on him and pulled back slightly to see your eyelids fluttering shut as you began to drift back to sleep. Wiping the remaining tears away delicately with his fingers, he lifted himself off of you and moved back to his side to fall back asleep as well.

As he pulled the covers over himself and turned to face you when his head hit the pillow, he was surprised when you turned towards him in your sleep and wiggled closer to him. He knew you were fast asleep by the way your breathing was slow and even, much to his relief, and he didn’t hesitate to use the opportunity to wrap his arms around you tightly like he did every night back when you had been restrained to the bed; ever since he had given you more free roam, you had always slept away from him in the bed as far as possible.

His eyes softened and his lips twitched when you curled into him and nuzzled your head into his chest with a hand grasping his shirt. Pressing his lips to the top of your head, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber with you.

* * *

You groaned and winced as you tried to open your eyes; your head felt as if you had rammed into a wall and your sinuses were stuffy. When you could see clearly, you blinked several times in confusion as your face was pressed against a white shirt that exuded heat.

“Good morning, precious.”

You went rigid and slowly lifted your face from the fabric in front of you up until you came face to face with Oikawa’s tired but smiling face. It only took you a moment after that to realize that his arms were wrapped around you.

You put your hands against his chest—Jesus, his pecs were rock hard—and shoved away from him as you pulled out of his embrace. “What the fuck?” you groaned accusingly, scooting back as far away as you could.

He frowned as he propped his head up with a hand. “ _You_ were the one who came to my side,” he pointed out, then raised a brow when he saw your blank and confused expression. “You don’t remember what happened?”

You sat up and looked around. “Did something happen?”

He sat up as well and leaned back on his hands. “You had something like a panic attack in the middle of the night,” he said, tilting his head slightly to the side. His eyes scrutinized your face as realization and pain flashed across it. “And this isn’t the first time it’s happened,” he concluded slowly.

“It’s nothing,” you tried to shrug it off, trying to look anywhere but him and the sparkling tree in the corner of the room.

He leaned forward with a serious expression on his face. “You can talk to me,” he offered gently, reaching out to touch your shoulder.

You flinched away from his touch and refused to look at him. It was bad enough that you still hadn’t mustered the necessary strength to take him down in a hand-to-hand combat match, but it was mortifying to have him witness a part of you that you would rather have kept hidden and taken with you to your grave.

He sighed and reached behind him. “Close your eyes for me.”

You turned your head slightly to narrow your eyes at him. “Why?”

A wry smile flickered on his face. “Just for a few seconds.”

Rolling your eyes, you closed your eyes. When you felt the bed dip and his presence in front of you, you frowned. “If you kiss me, I _will_ punch you in the face,” you warned sternly.

You felt him put something over your head, tuck something thin and cool under your collar, and shift your hair to neatly fall behind your back.

He considered what you said and remembered the way he had slapped you only hours ago before he frowned. “I’d say that’s fair,” he muttered, then sat back on his heels. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

You opened your eyes and moved to tilt your head until you felt the added weight on your neck. Looking down, your eyes widened to the size of saucers when you saw a sapphire cut in a teardrop shape that was a little bigger than a golf ball attached to what you presumed was a white-gold chain. “I, uh, this is, I,” you stumbled over words as you continued to stare at the massive rock that hung in between your breasts.

He laughed at your reaction and grinned. “Merry Christmas, precious,” he said, liking the way the gem matched you perfectly. The way the deep blue twinkled from every angle intensely brought out the color of your eyes.

“I don’t want it.”

His smile dropped in an instant. “What do you mean you don’t want it?” he asked incredulously, confused as hell. “It’s a present.”

You grabbed the priceless stone and took it off before holding it out to him. “Take it back.”

Irritation began to fill his eyes. “Do you honestly think I _stole_ this?” he asked, struggling to keep his temper out of his tone.

You were losing your own temper. “I don’t care _how_ you got this; you could’ve murdered someone for it for all I care. I just don’t want it, and if you’re not going to take it back, then it’s going down the goddamn toilet for some sewer rat to nibble on.”

He ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. “Jesus, it’s just a fucking gift. You’d think most women would appreciate being given something for Christmas,” he bit back.

His words were the scissors that cut the last band that tied your patience and temper together.

You shoved the necklace into his chest and let it drop into his lap, eyes blazing. “Then give it to one of your other mistresses because I _hate_ Christmas,” you snarled. When you saw surprise in his eyes, you scoffed, “What, my file didn’t say that about me?”

“Maybe if you would have told me—”

You shoved at his chest. “Why on earth would I ever tell you anything about me!?” you shouted, moving to get out of the bed. You threw your arms out to your sides. “You don’t even bother to ask me anything! You assume that I like eating all that fancy shit that I can’t even pronounce half the names of; you assume that I like being pampered. Now you assume that you’re entitled to know everything about me?”

Your eyes accidently glanced at the lit tree, and your stomach churned in response again. “And would you turn that fucking tree off already!?”

Oikawa took a moment to look at your rigid figure and silently moved to grab a remote from the drawer of his side table. With the press of a button, the lights stopped flickering. “I don’t have other mistresses,” he pointed out, placing the remote back.

“I don’t give a shit,” you snapped, then rubbed your face with your unsteady hands before walking quickly towards the restroom. “Just fucking leave me alone today; it’s the absolute least you can do.” With that, you slammed the door behind you.

Oikawa stared at the bathroom door before taking the necklace from his lap and placing it on your pillow. Getting up from the bed as well, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him a little harder than normal.

* * *

After taking a shower to calm yourself, you stood over the porcelain sink with your hands on either side of it and stared as water trickled from the faucet down into the drain. Lifting your damp face, you saw your pale features reflected in the mirror.

You saw the haunted look in your eyes.

When you blinked, you saw your face replaced by the girl’s face from the nightmare whose piercing blue eyes glared into the mirror before she croaked, “It was all your fault.”

Cold fear spread through you from head to toe in a fraction of a second, and your hands began to shake uncontrollably. “I…I didn’t,” you tried to speak, a lump forming in your throat.

The girl pointed a finger directly at your face. “ _Murderer_ ,” she sneered.

Hot tears burned behind your eyes and you shut them tightly. “I didn’t mean to!” you screamed, covering your ears with your hands as you curled into yourself.

“It was all _your fault_!” the little girl shouted.

You opened your eyes slightly to see blood dripping down the mirror over the girl’s face and realized you had thrown your fist at the reflection, fracturing the entire mirror and distorting her face. Gasping, you pulled your hand back and saw blood trickling down the back of your hand from the cuts on your knuckles, some that had little shards of glass embedded in them.

When you looked back up at the cracked mirror, she was gone.

“You’re a dumbshit,” Iwaizumi finally said after listening to Oikawa rant once he had found his best friend in the second gymnasium hitting the ever-so-familiar Mikasa balls over the volleyball net that stood in the center of the vicinity.

Faltering at his words, Oikawa’s serve hit the net rather than flying over it. He spun on his heels to his right-hand man. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” he cried with exaggerated tears.

Grabbing another ball from the cart, Iwaizumi threw it to Oikawa with a frown and turned serious. “Did you really think she would tell you anything if you asked for it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as the sound of Oikawa’s palm colliding with the ball in mid-air echoed throughout the room.

Oikawa wiped the sweat on his neck before reaching a hand out to signal for another ball. “It’s not like I forced her into a corner,” he grumbled.

Sighing, Iwaizumi grabbed another ball and threw it full-force at his face, making Oikawa yelp and knocking him to the floor upon impact. “That’s not the point, you fucking idiot!” he shouted, striding over to tower over him. He bent down to grab the idiot by the front of his sweat-drenched t-shirt. “You wanted to kidnap her badly enough that you faked her own death to keep her all to yourself! You keep her stuck in this mansion; what do you mean you didn’t _force her into a corner_!?”

A vein throbbed on the back of Oikawa’s head. “You didn’t have to throw the ball that hard at my face to tell me this!” he shouted back with angry comical tears in his eyes.

Iwaizumi let out a long deep sigh. If he had known that things were going to become this dramatic and this much of a pain in his ass, he wouldn’t have agreed to his ridiculous plan to kidnap a known member of one of Japan’s Special Forces members. “Listen up, dumbass,” he began with a groan.

* * *

You walked down the looped hallway slowly, looking for anyone in sight.

Oikawa forgot to lock the door on his way out of the room, and because there was no first-aid kit in the room and you didn’t want to keep bleeding, you left to see if anyone had a kit on him.

You frowned as the hallway was empty, a heavy contrast to the last time you had toured the area.

“What are you doing here?”

You turned around and saw Iwaizumi Hajime standing behind you with his hands in his pockets.

Iwaizumi’s gazed flickered towards your bloody hand. “What did you do?” he asked, a hint of concern in his tone. Sighing, he shook his head, and instead of waiting for you to answer, he motioned for you to follow him to one of the other rooms in the hallway.

When you stepped in after him, you noticed the room was set up like a medical office. An examination table stood in the middle of the room with different lights and vision-enhancing equipment hanging from the ceiling.

He pointed at the table for you to sit on, and he followed shortly while rolling a chair and a tray that held a suture kit, gauze, and other medical equipment that you had seen before back when you used to be sent to the medic frequently during your training days. “Don’t even think of trying to steal any of my tools,” he said sternly as he snapped on a pair of purple nitrile gloves and turned on and adjusted the light to shine on your wound.

You frowned. “I wasn’t going to.”

“After the stunt you pulled, I doubt it,” he said, taking your hand and tilting it to get a better view of the glass shards. He reached over to grab a thin pair of forceps from the stainless-steel tray next to him. “Good technique, though,” he added as he began picking at the first of many shards in your hand.

Resisting a flinch, you blinked twice in surprise. “You’re praising me?” you asked incredulously.

He didn’t look up from your hand as he pulled out a fourth shard, but he smirked. “That idiot trains our guards like hell, yet you managed to subdue almost half of the ones who were stationed in this mansion,” he explained, tilting your hand again to see your other wounds. “It explains why he’s taken an interest in training you.”

“It’s counterintuitive.”

He laughed once as he got the last shard out and placed the forceps back onto the tray. Grabbing the disinfectants and a swab, he began dabbing at the open skin, ignoring your hissing. “I guess that’s one way to look at it,” he agreed, tossing the swab and grabbing the suture kit.

You tried not to flinch at the prick of the needle and focused as hard as you could on the wall in front of you where there was a framed photo of Oikawa and his entire security team. It looked like it was taken when they were all in high school, all of them wearing the same uniform and standing in what looked like was their gym.

You noticed Oikawa had smiled brightly for the photo.

Iwaizumi briefly glanced up and saw what you were staring at before moving to put some ointment and gauze on your wounds. “I don’t know what that idiot’s thinking half the time,” he began as he finished slathering the cream on and worked on wrapping your hand with gauze and medical tape. “But in his own twisted and fucked up way, he cares.”

You shifted your gaze from the photo to Iwaizumi who sighed as he began to put away his tools.

“Every Christmas, he always visits his mom, sister, and nephew to celebrate the holidays,” he explained as he unlocked some cabinets to store his medicine. “But this year was the first time he wanted to spend the day with someone else.” He turned around and leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest.

You stared at him incredulously. “He ditched his family for a fling?” you scoffed in disbelief.

He stared at you with a hard look that almost had you shivering from where you sat.

“He ditched the dead to spend the holidays with a living person.”

There was a deafening silence in the room as the words slowly sunk in for you.

Iwaizumi watched as your face contorted into a cross between empathy and sympathy. Satisfied, he turned around and continued to put his supplies away. “He’s in the entertainment room, four doors to the left.”

You looked down at your wrapped hand for a moment before sliding off the table and heading towards the door. You paused as you took one step out of the room. “Thank you,” you mumbled quietly before leaving.

“Also.”

You stopped and turned to poke your head back in the room.

“He used to always send one of us to buy presents for his previous women,” he called out, washing his hands in the small stainless-steel sink. Wringing his hands of water, he grabbed a paper towel to dry them off. “He went to the jeweler directly to have that necklace custom-made.”

You frowned and chewed the inside of your cheek for a few seconds. “But I hate jewelry,” you finally said.

He turned his head to you and stared at you incredulously before throwing his head back and belting out a loud laugh.

You shook your head and walked away, Iwaizumi continuing to laugh in his medical ward from behind you.

* * *

You opened the door that had the sign _Entertainment Room_ in a golden plaque next to the doorframe and stepped in to see that it was a room that had a large flat screen on the opposite side of the room. Video games and consoles spanning several generations lined the walls around the room. There was even a large bookcase that contained various completed sets of anime DVD’s.

The TV had an old Christmas-themed cartoon playing on its screen, and you heard some shuffling on the large sofa that sat in front of it.

“Iwa-chan, did you bring the snacks?” Oikawa’s voice called out.

Quietly sighing, you closed the door behind you and made your way towards the sofa.

Oikawa stared at the characters that ran in the snow on the television with a bored look as he was sprawled across the sofa with a red and green plaid throw blanket covering his body. “I hope you didn’t forget the milk bread from that bakery this time,” he said dully.

“I think he did.”

When he heard your voice, he sat up quickly and stared with wide eyes at you standing next to the sofa by his feet, the blanket falling from his shoulders to his lap.

You nibbled at your lower lip, debating how to ask him to let you sit down. You thought of asking _can I have a seat_ or _can I sit here_ , but all that came out of your mouth was, “Move.”

He obliged and shifted his feet off the sofa, now sitting up properly. He watched you sit with a bit of distance from him and observe the movie. “I thought you hated Christmas,” he said slowly.

You hugged your knees to your chest and turned your head to look at his face. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes looked tired.

There was a soft _pang_ in your chest.

Clearing your throat, you turned to watch the movie again. “Did my file say anything about what happened on Christmas Day seven years ago?”

He had your file memorized like the back of his hand. “No, there wasn’t anything,” he answered quietly, wondering where this was going. He quietly watched as you continued to bite your lower lip that he thought that you were going to break the fragile skin there with your teeth.

At the sight of movement from the corner of your eye, you turned and saw him extending out a hand towards you. When you raised your gaze to his face to see his eyes warmly staring at you, you sighed and rested your pinky in his palm without resisting as he warmly clasped his hand around your finger as a signal that he had accepted your compromise.

You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes before beginning to speak.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Seven Years Ago – Christmas Day_

“Jesus Christ, it’s freezing,” you chattered through your teeth as you did your best to lay still in your designated spot as the falling snow began to slowly bury you.

Daichi chuckled through the earpiece. “There are heated blankets in the helicopter waiting for you when we’re done with this assignment. Hang in there,” he encouraged through your earpiece.

You growled. “Easy for you to say! You guys aren’t the ones being buried by snow!” you hissed back.

“I'm buried up to my waist,” Nishinoya chattered as he stood behind the a large tree.

Tanaka’s cackling made you flinch. “It’s true!” he laughed, pointing at the two on the ground level.

“Ryu, you bastard!”

Azumane chuckled nervously. “Now, now,” he said gently, a visible drop of sweat sliding down the back of his head.

“ETA five minutes,” Ennoshita reported as he continued to peer through his binoculars while stationed up high in one of the trees.

Sugawara brushed the excess snow on his hair and prepared his assault rifle. “Everyone, get into position. We’ve got one shot at this to prove to the Special Force that our unit can be its own branch,” he reminded you all in a soothing yet encouraging voice.

Daichi clenched his fist. “(Name), you got this,” he said firmly. “Whenever you’re ready, take down the target, and the rest of us will storm the compound.”

You took a moment to close your eyes and take in a deep breath through your nose. You had been training under Tanaka Saeko for six months when you had joined, so this assignment marked the first time you flew solo as a sniper. It was rare for a rookie to be trained for a specialty right off the bat, but the fact that Saeko had been eager to change her specialty from being a sniper to a battle initiator had been a blessing for you; her reasoning for wanting to become an initiator was that she was bored of playing it safe from a distance and wanted to have fun fighting side-by-side with the rest of her squad in the front lines.

 _I’ve always wanted to use an auto rifle!_ she had said enthusiastically with a sparkling grin while she had been in the middle of training you in the desolate desert with you sweating buckets next to her.

Exhaling the breath that you had held in as you recalled your mentor, your eyes opened slowly, your irises focused sharply. “Roger that,” you answered confidently.

You closed your left eye and looked into the scope with your right. The scope was focused and zoomed in on the wall of glass that revealed the compound’s living room. You had a clear view of the fireplace that was lit and adorned with three colorful stockings, the real Christmas pine tree with bright yellow lights illuminating the numerous ornaments that hung from the branches, the presents that sat underneath the tree, and a sofa in red suede next to the tree itself.

There was a little girl with blonde curls dressed in a pretty red Christmas dress with a white furry hem on the edge of the skirt who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace and playing with a pair of dolls next to a large dollhouse. Her head perked up, and she turned excitedly with a large smile on her face before hastily getting to her feet and running to the opposite side of the room.

Your scope followed her and paused at the edge of the window where the girl had disappeared into. She appeared again in the arms of her father who was an elderly Japanese man with graying brown hair dressed in a red sweater with green wreathes decorated all over it and black slacks.

“Target confirmed,” you reported, your right index finger moving to rest on the trigger as you continued to follow your target with the scope and waited for the right moment to fire.

Two of the target’s bodyguards entered the room and stood in an alert stance with their hands behind their backs on either side of the window, narrowing your field of vision to the space in between them.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance.

The target sat down on the sofa with his daughter and was perfectly in your line of sight. He pointed towards what you assumed was the tree and watched with pure joy on his face as his daughter hopped off his lap and scampered towards the tree. Laughter filled his face, genuine happiness radiating from him. To any other person, he would have looked like a gentle, kind father who doted on his daughter.

When, in reality, he was a notorious human trafficker.

It sickened you down to your core to think that this man trafficked girls in their mid-teens from Japan to other parts of the country to be sold as living sex slaves for the filthy rich in exchange for an enormous amount of money and could come home and act the part of the perfect dad to his little, innocent daughter without a hint of remorse for his line of work. It disgusted you that he could use the same hand that he had used to _test_ the kidnapped teenage girls before selling them off to casually pat and stroke the head of his own little girl.

The little girl flew into the arms of the target again with a stuffed teddy bear in her arms and looked to be laughing as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

Planting a kiss on the top of her head—you nearly threw up at the sight—he placed her feet on the floor and ushered her to show his bodyguards her new present. As she left him, he sat up straight and looked towards where his daughter was speaking with one of the bodyguards.

He was looking right where you wanted him to.

You made one click on the scope, zooming into the target’s head that filled your view with the center of his forehead lined perfectly with the dot in the scope. _Burn in hell, you sick motherfucker_ , you growled mentally.

 _Remember, (Name)-chan, when you shoot from one-point-six kilometers away,_ Saeko’s voice echoed in your head, trailing off as your finger pulled on the trigger.

Your shoulders jolted backwards a little as the force of the bullet being fired from your rifle pushed the rifle back into your right shoulder. Nevertheless, you smirked as you watched through your scope for the confirmation of your kill, ready to signal to the rest of the squad to ambush the compound.

You blood ran cold when blonde hair entered your field of vision.

 _It will take the bullet two to three seconds to reach your target,_ Saeko’s voice warned.

Crimson stained the blonde tresses and trickled down their strands.

Your fingers trembled as you made one click in reverse to zoom out, and a whimper left your lips.

The target was screaming as he held the lifeless body of his daughter in his arms. He screamed at his bodyguards with tears streaming down his face and pointed out the window furiously before clutching the dead body in his arms to his chest, causing the teddy bear to drop to the floor and absorb the blood that oozed out of the fatal wound in the daughter’s skull.

“(Name)? (Name)!? What happened!? Report!” Daichi screamed through the earpiece as he saw armed guards starting to excavate around the compound.

Your teeth chattered, but not from the freezing weather. “Da…Daichi, I fu-…I fucked up,” you screeched, your heart thudding painfully fast against your ribcage. You found it hard to swallow, and your voice was thick as you frantically added, “The kid took the bullet.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat, but he steeled his eyes as he looked towards his other squad members around him. “Change in plans, everyone! We’re facing them head-on!” he ordered.

“Eh? What happened!?" Ennoshita called out, unnerved at the sight of guards beginning to storm out of the compound.

“Listen up!” Daichi called out. “Ennoshita, take out the guards near the entrance to the compound. Nishinoya and Asahi, use whatever ammunition you have on your auto rifles to clear out most of the guards who are spreading out. Suga and I are going to storm the compound and take out whatever guards are in there. Tanaka, follow us and back us up.”

“Yes, sir!” they all voiced in unison.

Daichi paused. “(Name),” he called out. When he heard you breathing erratically, said sternly, “Snap out of it. This was an unforeseen factor.”

A wheezy _uh-huh_ was all you could give him in response as you tried to break out of hyperventilating.

“Listen, you have about nine rounds left, right?” Daichi asked. When he got a non-verbal confirmation from you, he said firmly, “Use what you have to help clear a way for us into the compound. You have a better view of the whole ground from where you are.” He turned to Sugawara and nodded. “Let’s go!”

Your teeth still chattered, and you struggled to control your breathing. Your hands shook uncontrollably as you sat up and tried to grab your pouch of extra ammunition. Your fingers pulled out a long bullet, but they trembled so much that you dropped and fumbled with each one several times before you finally managed to load five rounds into your gun and cock it into the firing chamber. Rubbing your eyes, you got back onto your stomach and looked into the scope.

One by one, you sniped down the guards who were charging towards Daichi and Sugawara. By the time they entered the compound, you were forced to put more ammunition into your sniper.

The bushes near you rustled, and you immediately dropped the spare ammo in your hand to quickly get to your feet as you pulled out the Glock-23 from your holster on the back of your waist.

You cried out and flinched as you felt a searing pain in your left side that immediately spread from the sudden gunshot wound. You moved your left hand to pressure on the fresh wound to stop the bleeding, gritting your teeth as you felt the warmth of your blood drenching the back of your hand.

A guard with a low black ponytail appeared from the bushes with his own gun aimed directly at you, and you recognized him as one of the guards that had been in the living room with the target. “Finally found you,” he growled as he took a step towards you. “I’ll have the honor of killing the one who murdered the boss’ little girl.”

Your hold on your gun shook slightly in your right hand as pain reverberated throughout your torso. “She wasn’t the target,” you managed to say.

“Her blood is on _your_ hands, you goddamn bitch!” he shouted.

You barely managed to evade the next bullet he shot at you as he charged towards you. You shot your gun three times in a row to stop him, but he didn’t slow his pace down.

It looked like it made him move faster.

He let out a guttural scream as he grabbed you and jumped off the edge of the cliff.

_…Pause Flashback_

* * *

You stopped talking and closed your eyes as you took in several deep, unsteady breaths.

Without a word, Oikawa picked up the hot chocolate that had gone lukewarm and held it out to you. “Here,” he said softly. When your eyes opened and turned to look at the cup in his hand, he added, “I know you don’t like sweets, but I think this will help for now.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you took your pinky out of his grasp and moved your hand to grab the mug. “Thanks,” you mumbled quietly, taking a few short sips. You made a face at the sweet chocolate flavor, but you were relieved that your stomach was becoming a little calmer.

He took the cup from you and set it back on the coffee table in front of him before turning completely to face you, huddling his knees to his chest. He saw how pale your face had become, and a part of him was concerned, but another part of him wanted you to finish your story. “What happened after that?” he coaxed, resting his chin on his knees.

You rested your hand on the throw blanket that he had draped over you in the middle of your recollection, and you gripped the soft material to ground you before continuing.

* * *

_Continue Flashback..._

_After some time had passed..._

“Daichi! Suga! Asahi!” you shouted, your voice hoarse as you struggled to walk straight even with a large branch that you had found near where you had landed.

You had been knocked unconscious after falling off the cliff. When you had woken up, you didn’t know how much time had passed or where you were exactly. All you knew was that there was the dead body of the guard next to you and that your earpiece and phone were broken from your fall. Your wound had stopped bleeding for now, but the bullet was still lodged inside you and made walking properly incredibly difficult and painful.

You walked, and you walked some more. Eventually, you didn’t know where you were going anymore; all you wanted was to see anyone who could help you.

Your face was frozen and numb, and your hands were blistered from gripping and rubbing against the branch that you continued to use to support half of your weight that your left side couldn’t handle. Your fingernails had turned purple long ago, and you wondered if they had developed frostbite yet.

The tip of the branch dug into the deep snow and wobbled as it came in contact with something that wasn’t the hard ground underneath.

Grunting, you slowly lowered yourself to the ground along with the branch and used your cold hands to stiffly dig through the layers of snow. Your hands stopped digging once you saw the frozen, decaying face of one of the compound’s guards.

There was a swelling sensation or relief filling your chest as you gripped the branch and pulled yourself off the ground with a loud groan from the pain. You tried to quicken your pace to reach to compound as fast as you could to catch up to the rest of the squad and get food and water, treat your wounds, and warm your body up. You knew Daichi would be worried sick if you didn’t show up soon.

You nearly cried tears of joy as the compound came into view. You looked around frantically as you made your way to the compound, hoping to see any of your surviving squad members lingering around looking for you.

“Daichi! Suga!” you cried out again hoarsely, looking from the ground to up the trees. “Asahi?”

By the time you reached the door into the compound, you had seen no sign of any other living person other than yourself. And with each step you took inside the compound with its walls covered in bloodstains, the relief that had once been present in you began to sink lower and lower into your stomach.

“Nishinoya? Ennoshita, Tanaka?” you called out quietly, your throat raw. Your lips were severely chapped from being dehydrated for God-knows-how long. 

You headed towards the kitchen, knowing where it was from having studied the blueprint of the compound for two weeks before going on the assignment.

The kitchen was ransacked. Bullet holes adorned the walls just like the rest of the enclosure, and rotting food littered the floor; the smell from the food was enough to make bile rise up to your throat.

Holding a finger to cover your nostrils, you retreated back to the hall and hobbled up the stairs one step and a time. With each step, your breath became more labored and sweat dripped down your paling face, your body having been depleted of essential nutrition. For how long, you didn’t know.

When you hit the top of the staircase, you listlessly moved towards the living room. At this point you were dragging your feet under you, forcing yourself to keep moving forward. Walking through the opened double doors, you slowly looked around the room and saw it looked no different than what you had seen through your scope.

You had expected to see the body of the little blonde girl.

But she was nowhere to be found.

In your hazy mind, you started to remember a crucial fact.

Where were all the dead bodies? There had been bloodstains everywhere you walked, but not once did you stumble across the body of any of the guards or, God forbid, any of your squad members. With the clash that had occurred after your fatal mistake, there should have been corpses laying around from the bloodshed. And you felt the blood drain from the rest of your face as you came to a realization.

Your squad had called in a clean-up crew.

They had left you behind.

Your vision started to fade in and out as you slowly started to lose consciousness. Your eyes rested on the teddy bear with dried blood on its face, and you forced your body to move forward towards it. You lowered your body slowly, sliding your hands down the branch before dropping the branch completely onto the carpet. Shaky hands grabbed the bear, and you clutched it tightly against your chest as tears dropped from your eyes to the bloodstain on the bear. You didn’t have the strength to cry or scream. You didn’t even have the strength to keep yourself upright.

The exhaustion, blood loss, and lack of nutrition finally took their toll on your body, and you didn’t even flinch as your body crashed down onto your right side, your head bouncing when it came into contact with the plush carpet under you. Your breathing became shallow with each gasp of air you took, and you clutched the bear to you tighter as your eyes watched the Christmas tree that somehow still blinked its lights and illuminated the blood in the room around it.

It was a sickening sight, and it was the last thing you saw before you finally let yourself drown in darkness.

_...End Flashback_

* * *

Oikawa patiently waited as you finished telling your tale. He had to clear his throat of emotion before asking, “How did you survive?”

Your eyes were fixed on the wall above the television. “I don’t know. When I woke up, I was in the hospital; Daichi told me that I had been missing for a week,” you answered slowly, frowning as you looked down to the floor. “I didn’t know that much time had passed.”

With an incredulous look on his face, he had to ask, “How did you manage to live for seven days without food or water?”

Your face was blank. “I ate the snow and some leaves that I could find.” Your stomach churned as you remembered the God-awful taste.

“And you still stayed with Karasuno after that?” Oikawa asked slowly, anger rising within him. “After they fucking left you to die for a _week_!?” If it had been him, he would have left the squad the moment he had finished healing up.

Blinking slowly, and unfazed at the volume of his voice, you sucked in air through your teeth. “Because,” you began before your voice dropped to a whisper as you lowered your face to your knees, “I decided that staying on the squad would be my punishment until the day I die.” You chuckled humorlessly. “Everyone said that it wasn’t my fault, that it was an unforeseen circumstance, a freak accident.”

Oikawa watched calmly as your figure began to shake. “But it _was_ your fault,” he said seriously, seeing your figure become still again. And then his eyes softened as he continued, “And you took responsibility by becoming the best damn sniper in all of Japan’s Special Forces so that you would never make that same fatal mistake ever again.”

Eyes wide, you lifted your face from your knees and turned to look at him. A tear escaped your eye as you realized that this was the first time that someone had validated and understood your burden instead of trying to place the blame on fate or coincidence.

At your stunned expression, he reached out and grabbed your wrist before pulling you into his lap. He enveloped your body with his arms as your hands struggled to push yourself away from him, resting his chin on top of your head. “You won’t make the same mistake twice,” he murmured.

The confidence and assuredness in his voice broke something inside of you, and you gripped at the fabric of his sweater as you buried your face into the soft material.

At the sound of your first scream into his chest followed by hot tears soaking through his top, he wrapped his arms tighter around you, using a hand to cradle the back of your head and the other to gently pat your back. “My precious girl,” he cooed softly, nuzzling the top of your head with his cheek.

 _Listen up, dumbass,_ Iwaizumi had said to him earlier. _If you want her to tell you about herself, don’t force it out of her; let her come to you herself._

His eyes caught the ending of the movie on the television and saw the characters holding hands and dancing around a decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the town with bright smiles on their faces, and they became cold and hard as he whispered, “Fuck Christmas.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all made me cry with your sweet and thoughtful comments, thank you guys so much!!! You guys are the best QQ
> 
> I read some comments during a Zoom meeting and teared up, and my boss asked me, "Are you okay??" XD 
> 
> To show my appreciation for everyone being so kind and patient with me, I wanted to add this bonus mini-chapter! 
> 
> Enjoyy!!
> 
> p.s. follow me on insta! @empathetic.idiot
> 
> (fyi none of the Oikawa pics are mine; I just find them on Pinterest and Google...)

Oikawa could see his breath in front of him as he glanced down at the tombstones of his mother, sister, and nephew, his gloved hands shoved in the pockets of his long down jacket.

Iwaizumi watched from a distance with the others scoping the area from different buildings to keep the head safe. There was always a twinge in him when he would see his best friend paying his respects to what had been left as his family with his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes harboring both sorrow and anger. On other days, he would see him lead the group with a smile and confidence. But on just one day of the year, Iwaizumi would see him revert back to the person he was four years ago.

On this one day of the year, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa as he had been on that fateful day that shifted his life upside-down.

But when he saw Oikawa pull out his phone, his face fell as he watched him pose and take a selfie with a peace sign.

Inhaling the crisp, cold air deeply, Oikawa smiled easily as he put his phone back in his pocket and turned to make his way towards Iwaizumi. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan!” he called out.

Cocking a brow, Iwaizumi asked as they made their way towards their SUV, “Since when do you take selfies with your family’s graves?”

Oikawa grinned at him as he got into the car. “Just felt like it,” was all he said.

You finished washing up for the night and yawned as you made your way towards the bed where Oikawa was sitting up in and reading a book while dressed in his pajamas that consisted of a plain light blue shirt and black sweatpants. As you pulled back the covers on the other side of him and climbed in, you noticed him smiling at you. “What?” you asked wearily. You noticed he had been smiling at you frequently since you had shared your secret yesterday before leaving the mansion for most of the afternoon.

He quietly pulled out a photo and handed it to you, his arms long enough to nearly reach your side of the bed.

You raised a brow as you slowly took it from him. “What’s this?”

He watched as you started to flip over the photo to see what had been captured. “I figured this would be a better present for you,” he answered quietly, eager to see your reaction after the rest of the conversation he had had with you the previous night.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Oikawa handed you another tissue as you blew your nose to the point where it had become red. “Have you gone to see a therapist after you recovered? I’m sure Karasuno has a decent one,” he said as you took the tissue from his hands.

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I had to; it was standard protocol and all,” you mumbled as you blew your nose again into the fresh tissue. “She was useless, kept telling me that it wasn’t my fault and that it wasn’t a burden I should be carrying.”

“What a fucking joke.”

You nearly smiled, knowing you had thought the same thing when you had had to sit in the therapist’s office and listen to her try to stop you from blaming yourself for what had happened. “It was,” you agreed, settling yourself into the sofa; Oikawa had released you from his arms when you had finally stopped crying. “I just said what she wanted to hear so she’d clear me for active duty.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Sneaky, aren’t you?” he mused, knowing full well that he would have done the exact same had he been in your position.

You just shrugged one shoulder. “No one understood me,” you answered simply, pausing very briefly to sneak a glance in his direction. _Until now_ , you thought, but you’d rather give up onigiri than ever admit that to him. You focused back on the coffee table in front of you where sat a cup of steaming green tea that Oikawa had brewed for you a few minutes ago. “So, every Christmas, I went to the site where I had been sniping and laid a bouquet of orchids as my way of apologizing to her and processing the grief,” you said, then quietly added, “Except this year.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything, only responding by patting the top of your head as you buried your face into your huddled knees again.

_…End Flashback_

* * *

You turned the photo over, and you could feel tears pricking the back of your eyes.

It was a photo of Oikawa in a cemetery. Behind him, you could see three headstones; you could only read _Oikawa_ on all three of them, but their first names were hard to read from the angle of the photo. But it wasn’t the headstones of his family that made you become emotional, though you wished for their souls to rest in peace.

It was a small grave that had been hand-constructed with a slab of rock that was about as big as your hand and surrounded by smooth pebbles that had been placed next to the smallest _Oikawa_ headstone.

In front of the small grave was a bouquet of orchids.

“I couldn’t fly out of the country to the original site of the incident,” Oikawa said, making you snap out of your trance. He scratched the back of his head as he continued, “So I figured I could make a place for her next to my family when I went to visit them.”

You blinked back tears successfully as you glanced back down at the photo. “Thank you,” you said quietly, voice thick with emotion as you used a finger to lightly touch the hand-crafted grave in the picture.

Smiling at your reaction, he only replied, “Of course.”

You glanced at your bedside table where the sapphire necklace sat untouched before looking back at the photo in your hands. You knew it was only fair, and you closed your eyes with a large sigh as you asked slowly, “What do you want?”

That question took him by surprise as his eyes widened. “What do you mean? I didn’t do this to get something from you,” he said, a little defensive at the thought of being accused for being petty.

You lowered your face into the palm of your left hand. “No, you idiot. What do you want as a present in return?” you groaned into your hand.

A startled sound left his lips as he sat there with his mouth slightly agape.

At his lack of response, you rubbed your face with your hand. “Or you can just forget it.”

He shook out of his stupor and chuckled as he asked, “Only one present, precious?”

You snapped your head up to narrow your eyes at him. “How many presents does a person need?” you demanded.

He tapped a finger to his lips as he smiled. “But I got you two presents, one of which costed me five figures,” he sang coyly.

You stared at him for a moment before you said, “God, you really are a petty fucker.” At his growing smile, you rolled your eyes. “Fine, what two things do you want?” you rephrased reluctantly.

Oikawa didn’t say anything at first. He closed the book he had been reading and placed it on his bedside table, turning off the lights before wiggling deeper under the covers so that he was completely laying down. Turning his body on his side to completely face you, he reached out with an arm and patted the space next to him. “Come sleep with me from now on,” he said cheerfully with a beaming grin that was visible with the nightlight on from across the room.

There was silence in the room.

A vein pulsated on the back of your head as you screeched, “Why would I want to sleep with you!? Are you kidding!?”

When he pouted, you sat there frozen. “Don’t ever make that face again, it’s disgusting,” you said flatly.

“You’re just like Iwa-chan!” he whined.

You rubbed the side of your face before letting out a strangled groan. “Fine!” you snapped, knowing he wouldn’t let you say _no_ without giving you the migraine of the century. Placing the photo gently on the bedside table, you scooted your way across the bed towards him where he waited with the covers lifted and an arm stretched out across the pillow for you to rest your head on. The glare you gave him as you lowered yourself next to him didn’t make his grin falter as he wrapped his arms around you. “Do you have to be so clingy?” you mumbled, your voice muffled against his shirt.

He didn’t answer, only tightening his arms around you.

You blinked a few times as you remembered the other parts of the photo, and your eyes softened as you gently grabbed his shirt with one hand. “I’m sorry about your family,” you said quietly.

He went still for a few seconds before loosening his arms around you. He pulled away slightly, retracting the hand from your waist to tilt your chin up to face him.

When you looked up to his face, you raised a brow. “What?”

“Kiss me.”

.

.

.

“ _What_?”

He didn’t respond, only maintaining eye-contact with you. There was no smug response or even a hint of a smile.

When you looked into his eyes, you saw the raw sadness behind his chocolate irises that was being illuminated by the dim glowing light from across the room.

You began to wonder if Oikawa was incredibly lonely.

After what had felt like forever, you closed your eyes and sighed. “This is the second present, then,” you muttered, opening your eyes to give him a warning look.

Only the corner of his lips twitched as a response.

Inhaling deeply, you raised your hands to cup either side of his face, tilting your head up as he lowered his towards you. You closed your eyes as you captured his lips with yours, his signature sweet mint scent flooding in and around you.

There was a very quick, albeit subtle, jolt in your chest that you barely noticed.

He wrapped an arm tightly around your waist, and the other hand gripped the back of your head as he began to take control.

Your hands slid down to grasp the soft material of his shirt as his lips pried yours slightly apart but enough for his tongue to slip through. Inhaling sharply through your nose, you squirmed in his iron-grip hold as his tongue began to ravage your mouth, exploring every crevice of it. You felt a fire being slowly ignited in between your legs that was beginning to spread throughout the rest of your body as he molded his lips against yours over and over, leaving you very little room to catch your breath in between.

You gasped into his mouth when he thrusted a leg in between yours, his thigh vigorously rubbing against your clothed cunt that it made your legs twitch quickly in response. You pushed against him, pulling your lips away from his to where only a thin string of saliva connected yours to his as you tried to catch your breath. You could feel your face flushed. “No,” you managed to whisper firmly. You were not going to let this man fuck you just because you empathized with him.

He pulled his leg out from between yours and shifted his arms to where they were wrapped around you gently similar prior to the kiss. He also pressed a light, but firm, kiss against your lips once more, his eyes burning as he stared into your eyes.

“ _Not yet_ ,” he corrected in a whisper.


End file.
